


Incubus Heart

by 1kinkyslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Bonding, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hermaphrodites, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Incest, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, incubus! harry, vampire! Severus, veela! draco, veela! lucius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kinkyslytherin/pseuds/1kinkyslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, at the end of his fifth year went to the Department of Mysteries, and defeated Lord Voldemort. Two years have passed and it’s the night of Harry’s 17th birthday. When the clock turns twelve and something happens. How will he deal with what happens? How will others?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Birthday Shock

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who started reading this i've changed a few things but for the most part it's the same story just more personal
> 
> ***** this is time passing
> 
> \----- this is the point of view changing

The past two years had been amazing since I defeated Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. In the battle he called all his Death Eaters to him, but not all of them came to help their lord. Those that came were either dead or in Azkaban. Those that didn’t come that night had been caught or killed in the two years since.

****

After the end of my fifth year, didn’t have to go back to the Dursley’s, to which I practically kissed Dumbledore when he told me (thankfully I didn’t kiss him). But I got to live with Sirius and Remus at number 12 Grimmauld Place instead, seeing as they were my godfathers (or as Severus Snape called them dogfathers) and cared for me, so I got to live there. The week I moved in I found out Sirius and Remus were together, I wasn’t surprised, but I was a little angry they never told me.

****

Then when I went back to Hogwarts for my sixth year me and Draco made amends, when Draco and Lucius were called by their lord they fought against him, and it turns out they had been the ones who were spying for us and secretly feeding us information. So when we returned we forgave each other for everything we’ve done to each other over the years.

****

Every year, since I knew my birthday, I would stay up till midnight and wish myself a Happy Birthday. So like every year there I was just sitting on my bed watching the clock waiting for it to turn. But unlike every years when the clock turned twelve there was a blinding light coming from me, and I doubled over in pain. It felt like my bones were on fire, and melting. I wanted to scream from the pain, but my jaw was clenched shut. Before a minute had gone by I blacked out from the pain.

****

*****

****

I woke up stiff and sore, and I felt like something had changed, I just wasn’t sure what. As I made my way to the loo, I looked in a mirror above the sink as I passed it, and got the shock of my life. For starters my short hair was now past my shoulders and lees wild, then I realized I could see perfectly without my glasses, and the more I looked at myself the more I started to freak out. Besides the fact that my hair was longer, my face was more angled and my lips were fuller. Then as I shifted my gaze lower I saw that my shirt was pushing out at the top. I grab the hem of my shirt, and pull on it to flatten it, but instead I felt pressure on my chest.

****

What the...........no,no. NO, I thought.

****

I grab the hem again and pulled the shirt off. I have breasts. I just stared at myself  in the mirror,  mouth open in shock.

****

After about five minutes my brain started working and i remembered feeling as though something had changed, and in a rush to prove my brain wrong, I pulled down my boxers and breathed a sigh of relief. There between my legs in a bed of black curls is my penis. But as I looked at my penis I noticed that I couldn’t see my balls. I bring my hand down to feel for them. They aren't there. As I feel around behind my penis I feel something, and panic more than I was. Behind my penis I feel folds of skin and an opening. As my fingers brush across the opening my knees start to feel weak and my shaft starts to get hard.

****

_I have a vagina. A vagina! And breasts!What the hell happened to me!!!!??????_

****

“Sirius! Remus!” I yell, and I notice that my voice is a little higher.

****

After a few seconds I hear,” were coming.” And,” what’s wrong Harry?!” Then I hear the sounds of them running up the stairs and my bedroom door opening.

****

As they come to his bathroom door, they got the shock of their lives.

****

“W- wh-w-what.........?”

****

“What happened to me?!” I practically screamed.

****

“I.......wha........um......?”

****

My eyes get wide and fill with tears. “ I’m a freak! They were right! I’m a fucking freak!” I say as I start to cry and slid down against the wall. Pulling my legs into my chest pushing into the breasts now on my chest I put my head on my knees, trying to block everything out, wishing this was all just a dream. I never wanted to believe I was a freak, that that’s what the Dursley’s said because I have magic, but with this, I’m not so sure anymore.

****

\-----

****

Sirius and Remus looked at each other unsure what to do or what happened.

****

“Siri, go contact Dumbledore, he might know something. I’ll take care of Harry.”

****

“OK.”

****

As Sirius left, Remus walked over to Harry and crouched down next to the naked teen. _Him? Her_? Unsure if he should touch Harry or not, he didn’t

****

“Harry?.............Harry, please.....look at me.”

****

As Harry raised his head. Renus saw fear in his eyes, his face covered in tears.

****

“Harry....you are not a freak. I don’t know what’s happened or why, but you are not a-”

****

“Yes, I am! I’m a freak! A dirty, filthy, worthless freak. I have breasts, a vagina, and no balls and I still have a prick. I’m a freak!!!” Harry screamed at Remus, then put his head back down on his knees, and cried, his body shaking as sobs racked his body.

****

Remus stared sadly at his godson, he had know that the Dursley’s had called Harry a freak, and he had wanted to believe that none of what they did to him had affected Harry, but it had. After a few minutes Sirius came back with Dumbledore, as well as Severus Snape and Madame Pomfrey. Remus stood up and walked out of the bathroom to go talk to them.

****

“Remus, what’s going on with Harry, Sirius wasn’t making any since.”

****

“I think Harry has a creature inheritance. Today is his birthday and, it makes sense with how his body has been altered.”

****

“Altered? What do you mean by altered?” Asked Snape. (The reason he cared enough to  ask was because after the dark lord was defeated, it was made known that he didn’t actually hate Harry, and they became Snape’s version of friends.)

****

“Well his face is more feminine, his hair is longer, he has.......breasts, and according to Harry his balls are gone and he has a vagina........ he also believes that hes a freak because of what has happened to his body.”

****

“Damn them! I knew I should have cursed them when I had the chance!” Yelled Snape, everyone knew he was talking about the Dursley’s.

****

“Severus....... while I agree with you, I would like you to go see what types of creature inheritance would cause this.”

****

“Yes, headmaster.” And Snape left, though he didn’t look like he wanted to.

****

“I should examine him,” said Madame Pomfrey. “Why don’t you all go out in the hall, it might be easier.”

****

With that Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore went out into the hall, as Poppy went in the bathroom to see Harry.

****

\-----

****

“Harry?” She asked.

****

“Madame Pomfrey?.........What’s wrong with me? Why do things always happen to me?” I ask as I still sob.

****

“Were not sure dear. We think what has happened to you is because you have a creature inheritance.  Severus has gone to find out what kind you may have, and I need to examine you, to find out what’s all changed so......” As she spoke she picked me up off the bathroom floor and walked me to my bed.

****

“Now, I’ll have to touch you.........alright?”

****

“Yeah.......I guess so,” I say as I try not to start crying again.

****

****-----

****

By the time she was done examining Harry, Snape was back, so before she told Harry what she had found she was going to talk to Snape.

****

“I’ll be back in a few minutes. You should get dressed, I’ll be back.”

****

Outside in the hall Snape was waiting for her to come out and say what she’d found before he had told Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore what he had found.

****

“Well if he didn’t have a penis I would say he was a  girl. So it would make him a hermaphrodite. He has a fully working female reproductive system, and he’s very close to his first period.”

****

“Well that goes with what I found. I went to the library and the only possibility for what he is is an incubus.”

****

“An incubus? What makes you say that?’

****

“Well the only difference to him is his his sex, in the books I found that only type of creature inheritance that will change a persons body like his has, is an incubus. When a submissive incubus they gets their inheritance their body will change to reproduce according to their mate or mates. So because Harry was male and is now a hermaphrodite, I’m assuming that his mate or mates are male.”

****

“Well is there anyway to make sure?” Asked Dumbledore.

****

“Yes, there’s a spell.”

****

“Then we should make sure,” said Remus.

****

They went back into Harry’s room, he was sitting on his bed wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

 **  
**“Harry,” said Sirius and Harry looked up. He looked at Sirius, than Remus, Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and lastly Snape. Harry’s eyes widened as he and Snape looked at eachother, then they both started to glow. Everyone, including Harry and Snape were staring in shock as the glow faded. After the glow was gone all six of them knew what the glow ment, Snape was Harry’s mate, and Harry was Snape’s.


	2. He's really my mate?

“What the hell was that?!” Shouted Sirius.

“It would seem that Harry has found his mate,” said Dumbledore.

“Snivellus?! Snivellus is Harry’s mate?!.......OWW!” Harry after hearing Sirius insult his mate got up and slapped him, for when a mate of any creature is insulted or assaulted, the creature’s instincts will demand that they protect their mate.

“Don’t you dare talk about my mate like that!”

“Wha-......... Harry?!” Harry’s green eyes were glowing like a muggle stop and go light.

“Harry you need to calm down,” said Dumbledore. “Sirius is just shocked.”

\-----

I close my eyes and shake my head,” what just happened?”

“Your incubus nature made you slap Sirius when he insulted Severus.”

“Snape is really my mate?” I ask turning to look at Snape. As I look at Snape I notice things I never saw before. Like how beautiful his pale creamy skin looked, how dark and jewel like his eyes are, and how lean and powerful his body looked. As I look at Snape I got hard again and felt the need, the want to kneel at his feet, to please him. After a few seconds the need, and the want became too much, I couldn’t stop myself and walked over to Snape..........no, my master, my mate, and knelt. It felt so right, so good, so perfect, like I was meant to be there.

Everyone, Snape included was shocked at my behavior.

\-----

I look at Harry kneeling submissively in front of , and like Harry it felt right to me for Harry to be their kneeling. And before I could stop myself I reached out and patted Harry’s hair. Harry arched into the touch and whimpered, wanting more.

\-----

On the other side of the room was Sirius, starring with an open mouth, Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling, Poppy putting her things away, and Remus sitting in a chair trying to read the book Snape brought on incubi. As Remus was a werewolf and new all about creature and mate bonds, had accepted Harry and Snape’s bond.

After a few minutes Dumbledore said,” definitely an incubus,” and got their attention. Snape reacted like he’d been burned, and Harry scrambled to his feet and away from Snape.

\-----

“OK, why was I kneeling on the floor in front of Snape? Why was he petting me? Why did I like it? And why do I want to kneel for him, please him, and call him master?!”

“You want to what?!” Asked Sirius.

“I want to kneel for him, please him, and call him master.” I said quietly, not knowing why I said what I wanted to do.

“OK we all need to sit down and talk, then you might understand. We all might understand. OK?” Everyone nodded yes.

Remus got up with the book that Snape brought and pulled Sirius onto the sofa. Poppy took the chair Remus was sitting in. Dumbledore conjured chair’s for both himself and Snape, as I sat quietly back down on my bed, wondering why I was feeling these types of thing. Kneeling in front of Snape, master?........What the hell is happening to me?

“OK, to start you have a creature inheritance, you are an incubus. Incubus’s are creatures that need and desire physical and emotional pleasure from their mate or mates. All incubus’s are submissive, that’s why you want to please him and kneel for him. Also when an incubus comes into their inheritance their body may or may not change to reproduce with their mate or mates. So because you and Severus are male, you changed and are now a hermaphrodite. Which mean’s you are able to carry children, and according to Poppy your body is getting ready for it’s first period.

Now within a week of when a person gets their creature inheritance they must find and consummate the bond with all of their mates. One of your mates is Severus, but because you have to consummate the bond with all of your mates (except if you only have one) within the same two hours, within the week, so we need to find out if Severus is your only mate, or if their are others. Now there's a spell to find out how many mates you have and another to find out who they are.

Dumbledore got out his wand and said,”numerum coniugibus, ostende.” A number three shimmered over my head, but I was so shocked from what Dumbledore told me I didn’t see it.

“He has three mates?” Asked Sirius, who was looking pale.

“Yes, and Severus is one so there are two others. Harry I need a drop of your blood for the next spell.”

Dumbledore conjured a piece of parchment and a small knife. I held out my hand, Dumbledore cut my finger open, and let three drops of blood drop onto the parchment, then said,”nominare hoc personis salit.”

The blood moved and wrote three names.

Severus Tobias Snape - vampire - dominate  
Lucius Abraxas Malfoy - veela - dominate  
Draconius Lucius Malfoy - veela- dominate

Dumbledore’s eyes got wide and his eyebrows disappeared under his hat. “Well this is truly unexpected.”

‘What?! Who are they?!” I asked getting worried, and still shocked.

“Your other two mates are Draco and Lucius Malfoy.”

“Snivellus, and both Malfoy’s?!”

“Yes, Sirius. Severus, Draco, and Lucius are Harry’s mates. Poppy would you got down to the kitchen and floo them please?”

“Sure Albus.” And she left to floo them.

\-----

As Dumbledore and Remus talked to Harry and performed the two spells I just sit there staring at Harry, at my mate. The mate I’ve been waiting for since my seventeenth birthday. My mate is Harry Potter! I just sit there and fought the urge to claim Harry, my mate, to touch him.

It was true that I had disliked Harry because of James, but I didn’t hate him like I did James. And even if I did now that I knew Harry was my mate, the vampire in me wouldn’t allow me to hate my mate (espesually without him doing anything).

\-----

After Poppy left Harry stared at Snape and Snape continued to stare back, and Dumbledore being the person he is he noticed that they wanted to talk to each other, alone.

“Sirius, Remus why don’t we go out in the hall, so Harry and Severus can talk, and then we can explain to Draco and Lucius what’s happening when they get here.”

Sirius and Remus agreed and went out into the hall with Dumbledore.

\----

“What happens now?” I ask quietly, my eyes staring at the bed.

“Well if Draco, Lucius, or myself don’t want to be one of your mates, you don’t want one of us as a mate, or we don’t consummate the bond within a week, you die slowly.”

“Should die, I’m a freak.”

As soon as the words came out of my mouth Snape got up and came over to me.

“You don’t deserve to die. Why do you think your a freak?” Asked Snape knowing why I thought I was a freak.

I sit with my arms around my legs and my head down. “The Dursley’s, they always told me I was a freak. I didn’t even know my name was Harry till I was seven, I’d thought it was Freak.”

\-----

Rage flashed through me at the treatment my mate had received, and I started to growl. _How dare they?! How dare they hurt my mate like this?! I will make them pay for this!_

\-----

In his anger he didn’t notice that his growling was scaring me, his mate, I was whimpering. I was scared my mate was angry at me, and it physically hurt, the thought that my mate was angry at me. “Oh Harry I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. I am not angry at you. I’m angry at your aunt and uncle, I’m angry that they hurt you............Because of your inheritance changed you, you think your a freak?”

“Yes. You heard Madame Pomfrey said I’m a hermaphrodite. I look like a girl. I am a girl, now. But I’m not supposed to be!”

“Harry......you are not a girl, not truly. But this is what, who you're supposed to be. That’s what a creature inheritance does. It brings the creature blood you have in your family to the surface. Not everyone has a creature inheritance, but if you do it makes you who you're truly meant to be.” The longer Snape sat there next to me, but not touching me, the more I whimpered, and started to twitch and cringe.

“Harry, are you fighting what you want to do?”

“Yes,” I whimpered out.

“Why are you fighting it?”

“Because I don’t want to? Because you might not want me to do what I want to do? Because I’m scared to do what I want?”

“Harry remember what I said? This is who you are supposed to be. These wants, needs, your fighting? They are what you need, what you want. The more you fight them the more it’ll hurt. If you want something ask. If you need something ask. If you’d like something ask.”

“What do you want me to call you?” I ask.

“What do you want to call me?”

“Master.”

“If you want to call me master you can, but only in private, not in public. Call me Severus or Snape in public.”

“Yes, master.” I say but I’m still whimpering.

“Do you need or want something else?”

“Yes, master.”

“What do you need or want?”

“I want to kneel for you master.”

“Then kneel.”

I get off the bed and kneel at Severus’s feet, and yet I still whimper. But with want and need for...........release. The very presence of him made me hard, so I had been hard since just after Severus had came in the room.

“What do you need my _beautiful_ mate?” Asked Severus Snape, even though he knew what I needed, because he needed it too, I can see the bulge in his trousers, but not as bad as me.

I blush at my master calling me beautiful and say,” to come, master.”

“Have you been hard since I came in?”

“Yes, master.”

“That’s your incubus nature, when an incubus is around their mate or mates they get hard, most of the time. so most of the time you will be hard.”

“Please master, _please_ let me come!” I beg, I’m so hard it hurts.

“I’m sorry, you can’t come yet. Your body won’t let you come until you bond with me, Draco, and Lucius.”

“What if they don’t want to bond with me? Do you want to bond with me? And if you all do what if you regret it, regret bonding with me?!”

\-----

Harry still kneeling started to whimper and cry again.

“Oh Harry, come here.” I say as I pull Harry off the floor and into my lap, and hold him tight.

“Harry answer me this. would you not want to bond with me?”

“No, master!”

“Why?”

“Your one of my mates. I need you.”

“Then there is your answer. We, me and you don’t exactly like each other, and you still want to mate with me. You and Draco are friends. And Lucius, like me has been waiting for about twenty years for a mate. None of us will not want you.”

Harry stayed in my arms and calmed down, after a few minutes there was a knock on the door.

“It must be Draco and Lucius. do you wish to stay in my lap?” Harry nodded yes. “Come in.”

\-----

The door opened and I could see Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus in the hall as Draco and Lucius came in. As soon as they both walked in me, Severus, Draco, and Lucius started to glow. And instead of just feeling the wants and needs for myself and Severus, I feel them from Draco and Lucius as well.

So the pain I was feeling doubled. I couldn’t stop the whimpers of pain from escaping my mouth.

“What is it Harry?” Asked Snape.

“It hurt’s!”

“What hurt’s?”

The needs, the wants there making me hurt,” I say as I continue to whimper.

“What do you want? What do you need?”

“To please my mates, to kneel to you!”

“Harry you may kneel but me both need to talk to Draco and Lucius,” said Snape bringing my attention back to Draco and Lucius.

Now sure I’d always thought that Draco was hot, but now looking at him and his father as their mate, I see more, like when I looked at Severus. I see how their eyes practically glow silver. Their pale milky skin, and near white, blond hair. They also had lean and powerful bodies like Severus.

Lucius transfigured the two chairs Dumbledore conjured into a sofa across from my bed, which me and Severus are sitting on, and he and Draco sat down. Ready to talk, their cold indifferent masks dropped to show their feelings.


	3. You......really want me?

Lucius’s eyes are a mixture of hope, fear, and want. Draco’s are shock and happiness.

“Harry?” Snape asks.

“Yes, master?” I ask still whimpering.

“Do you remember what we talked about?” I nod yes, knowing what he’s talking about my fears of my mates not wanting me.

“Do you wish for me to talk, or do want to?”

“You, master.”

“OK.......Harry is worried about us not wanting him, I have told him that we would, but he should hear it from both of you as well.”

Draco blinked for a few seconds before asking,” Harry.........do you really think that we wont want you?”

“Yes, mas-...Draco.”

“Harry you may call me master as well if you wish.”

“Thank you, master.”

“Harry if you think I don’t want you, you're wrong. I knew I would have a mate from a young age, but if I didn’t know I had a mate, I would have gone after you.”

“What?!”

“If I didn’t know I was going to have a mate, or if I didn’t have a mate, I would have asked you, and asked you to go out with me. I like you. The only reason I never did anything was because I knew I had a mate.”

“Really master?!”

“Yes, my Harry.”

I blush, then look at Draco and Snape, happy to know that two of my mates want me. Then I look at Lucius and ask,”and you?”

“I have waited over twenty years for a mate. I wanted to wait for my mate, and save myself for my mate only. But my father made me marry Narcissa when she came of age. And to make sure I had an heir, he put me under Imperious till Draco was conceived. And now you, my mate, are asking me if I want you as a mate. when it should be me who is asking.”

“Because your father forced you to have an heir, without your mate?” I ask in disbelief.

“Yes, a person’s mate should be the only one. No one else,” says Lucius, tears forming in his eyes.

Feeling my mates pain, get off Severus’s lap and move onto the sofa next to Lucius, then started to nuzzle his neck, trying to comfort him.

“Thank you, my little mate.”

“Does that mean you want to be one of my mates?” I ask hopefully.

“Yes, if you’ll have me.”

“Yes, master!”

Then realization comes down on me like a ton of bricks. The changes to my body, the needs and wants I was feel that are not only mine but my mates, and that I have mates, Draco, Lucius, and Severus.

“Oh, my, gods!”

“What?” Asked Draco.

“What’s going to happen now? I don’t want people to know what’s happened to me. The Daily Prophet won't leave me alone now, they would never leave me alone if they found out what’s happened, or you three. And what about my friends? Most of them don’t like any you. Hermione, Ron, the twin’s, Luna, Neville, they tolerate you Draco, and they understand what you’ve done Severus, in the war, but........ they don’t like either of you. And Lucius, most people think you should’ve been put in Azkaban.”

“You could disappear, or move away. You could say you want to get away from all of this, go somewhere where no one knows who you are. But you be really staying here. No one would recognize you like you are now. We could say you're a distant cousin of Sirius’s or something like that.”

“Do you think it could work? That my friends would except it? That no one will question who we say I am?” I ask.

“Yes, it should work. And you could always ask your friends before, and if they don’t except it, we can always obviate them.”

“Who would I be then? I mean I look like a girl, so........”

“Well.........you’ll need a Black name and, girls clothes, along with other necessary stuff.”

“What would be a good name?” I ask not knowing many names of constellations.

“Lyra, or Vela, would be good.”

“Lyra......I like it. Whose name would I take? I mean I’d be Lyra Black but......... .wouldn’t I take one of your names?”

“Yes you would but I’m not sure which. Draco is my heir so it should probably be the Malfoy name you would take on but, as Severus mate, he will need an heir as well as Draco. But unless Sirius and Remus have a child and name that child as his heir, you will need to produce an heir for the Black title as well as heir for the Potter, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Peverell, and Hogwarts titles you have.”

“What are you talking about? I’m the heir for Slytherin, Gryffindor, Peverell and Hogwarts? How is that possible? And eight children? Not that I don’t want children, but eight?”

“How do you not know about all your titles?! You should have found out about all of them except the Slytherin title, which you got in you defeat of the dark lord, alone with everything else he had.”

“What are you talking about? I never knew any of this. Why did I get it?” I ask, incredibly confused.

“You got all but the Slytherin and Black titles when you father died, Black when Sirius became your godfather, and Slytherin when you defeated the dark lord as a child. You were supposed to be told all this when you started school. Have you even heard James and Lily’s wills?” Asked Severus, his eyes once again full of anger.

“No.....why did I not know about any of this?”

“I’ll be right back.”

Severus got up angrily and stomped to the door threw it open, startling Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus.

“Why in Merlin’s name does Harry not know any of the titles he has, or power?! And why hasn’t he heard James’s and Lily’s wills?! Hun? Why?!”

Dumbledore recovered first, ”Harry need his mind on defeating Voldemort, we couldn’t afforded him distracted.”

“BY KNOWING WHAT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOWN?!”

“Dumbledore, I agree with Severus, Harry should have known all this, the need to not have him distracted is not good enough.” said Remus quietly eyes slightly hurt and confused, Sirius was nodding his head with what Remus said.

“I didn’t enform Harry because I was using Harry’s vaults and property’s for the order, and I was planing on using the vaults to help with some laws and bills I want to pass. I-”

By now I was so monumentally pissed off I get up stormed to the door and into the hall where I slap Dumbledore as hard as I can, not even what Voldemort did had done to me made me this mad. “HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU LIE AND STEAL FROM ME! I WANT EVERYTHING BACK ALL THE MONEY YOU TOOK AND WHATEVER YOU DID TO ANY OF MY PROPERTIES I WANT IT UNDONE, NOW! AND AFTER THAT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!”

*****  
Dumbledore tried to apologize but nothing made me change my mind, and he left.


	4. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter i have harry looking for a wedding dress, and I want help picking it out so in the comments say which dress you like the best and the one that the most people like is the one i'll use so send me and email address to send the pictures to you or look on tumblr under Incubus Heart or look at this link
> 
> http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/incubus+heart
> 
> then send my your choice through the comments here or at 
> 
> vp.mybooks@gmail.com
> 
> so until a dress is picked i won't be posting the next chapter and chapters till i have a dress

After Dumbledore left exhaustion took over and Harry was deep asleep in Draco’s arms, despite it was only just after twelve in the afternoon.

****

“I suppose we should start getting stuff ready, will need to get Harry, or should I say Lyra, appropriate clothing, as well as the legal changes that we need to make.”

****

“What are you talking about?”

****

“Well you stupid mutt, were talking about the changes we as well as you, need to make now that Harry is our mate and has the physical aspects of a girl, and thus needs to dress as one. As well as the fact that being Harry Potter would make living harder to do, so Harry Potter will be leaving, and Lyra Black will be taking his place, or shouldn’t it be Lyra Malfoy, as that’s the name Harry will be taking as Lyra.”

****

“What about the Weasleys, and the rest of Harry’s friends, will you tell them the truth, or lie?”

****

“Because both the Weasleys and the rest of his friends don’t like us we were planning on telling them and if they didn’t accept what happened we’re planning on obviating them and telling them the lie. We want Harry.......Lyra to be happy, we want him.......her to have the chance to keep her friends and see them, then send letters to them pretending to live another life, lying about why she can’t or doesn't want to come home for holidays or birthdays. Harry.......Lyra deserves happiness and if she can have it, we want it for her.”

****

*****

****

Four hours, three stores, a visit to a solicitor, and a ton of paperwork later, almost everything for Harry’s new life with his mates was done, the only important thing was to talk to Harry’s friends. To tell them the truth, and if that didn’t work out tell them the lie that Harry was going away and wouldn’t be going back to Hogwarts for his seventh year.

****

*****

****

I wake up two hours before dinner, which is at six, in my bed, as after an hour Draco levitated me off him and into my bed. But before he left the room to let me continue sleeping he set up a ward that would tell him when I woke.

****

*****

****

When Harry woke, Draco, Severus, and Lucius, and Madame Pomfrey alerted by Draco’s ward, when up to see him. Poppy Pomfrey was going up to help Harry get into his new life, by helping him know how to dress, put on makeup, along with other things, like what he, having a female reproductive system, would be experiencing.

****

When they got to Harry’s room they knocked then entered. Draco, Severus, and Lucius talked to him and told him.....her what they’d accomplished when he was a sleep, as well as the Weasleys were coming after diner, so they could tell them. And that Poppy would be helping him in a way, learn to be a girl. With that they left allowing Poppy to help Harry with becoming a girl.

****

\-----

****

The first thing she had me do was take a shower, then when I came out she helped me with the bra’s and underwear she got, nothing fancy but good enough for a Malfoy’s mate, and not very complicated either. Then it was the dress and shoes, the shoes being flat’s as it was way too so for me to try to wear high heels, as his my feet weren’t used to them. Then last but not lest, hair and makeup.

****

Then she explained all the stuff I can and will expect now being for all intents and purposes.

****

By the time we were done unless you knew it was me you would have never ever in a million years guessed it was me. I look beautiful, the colors and clothes are perfect for me. You would have never guessed that I had been a boy, especially Harry Potter, or anyone else.

****

\-----

****

Harry looked so different that when he came downstairs to dinner everyone did a double take, not really believing what they were seeing. Sirius was stammering for most of dinner not sure how to treat Harry, and Harry not sure how to be treated wasn’t doing much better. Except for blushing, mostly because he was sitting between Lucius and Severus, who were making comments, that would make anyone blush.

****

Then it was time to deal with the Weasley’s. Before they flooed to Grimmauld Place, Severus casted a glamour charm on Harry to hide what he really looked like now that he had come into his inheritance.

****

*****

****

Molly was the first to come through the floo, followed by Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, (who after apologising to everyone and was now part of the family again) Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and lastly Ginny. Then they sit down at the table at which Harry, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius, and Draco were already sitting at.

****

Then after a few awkward moments I start to talk.

****

“As you all know when a wizard who has creature blood in there family comes into an inheritance at midnight on their seventeenth birthday, which for me was last night.”

****

Then Molly started talking,” you have a creature inheritance, dear?” I nod. “ We need to find out who your mate or mates are the lucky girl, also what kind of inheritance you have.”

****

“Mrs. Weasley I know who my mates are and what I am. That’s why you're all here. I’m an incubus, and I have three mates. Severus, Draco, and Lucius.”

****

They all just sit there then Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and, Ginny exploded, in a wave of anger and shock, as well as horror.

****

“There must be some mistake, there deatheaters, and your a boy. When a person get a magical inheritance, at least one mate has to be able to bear children, and you can’t! Besides you're supposed to marry Ginny!”

****

“I’m gay, so even if I didn’t have mates, I would never married Ginny. And as for the bearing children, Severus remove the glamor please.” And for a second time that night Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny exploded, while the rest just looked at me in varying degrees of shock.

****

“You're a girl.” Was the first thing anyone could say.

****

“Not really, I’m a hermaphrodite now. If any of you can’t accept this then we’ll obliviate you and you’ll never see me again, only Lyra, and you won’t know it’s me. Or you can accept all of this and the changes that come along with it.”

****

“Harry how can you do this Snape and Mr. Malfoy are old enough to be your father, Mr. Malfoy is married, and they are all death eaters!”

****

“Severus was a spy for the light, and Draco, and Lucius, they fought against Voldemort and were also secret spy’s for our side. Severus and Lucius maybe older than me, but I can’t choose who my mates are or how old they are. And the only reason Lucius is married is because his father put him under imperious so he married Narcissa and Draco was conceived!” After ranting about Severus, Draco, and Lucius I flung myself into Lucius arms.

****

“Thank you my little mate,” Lucius whispered in my ear as he held me tight.

****

*****

****

In the end Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had to be obviated They wouldn’t stop yelling about how it wasn’t possible for them to be my mates, that they had done something, and how I was supposed to be a boy and was supposed to marry Ginny, and stuff like that.

****

Bill and Fleur understood completely being in the same type of relationship, Fleur being part veela, like Draco and Lucius. The twins thought it was cool and well there, Fred and George they agree with lots of things, mostly things that aren't such great things, but still. Percy well, he wasn’t against it but didn’t really like it too much. Charlie, he still didn’t really like any of my mates but loved me enough that he wanted to get to know my mates better to try and like them. And Mr.Weasley, he still hated Lucius, but knew Severus was a spy and respected him for it, and he had started to warm up to Draco, like Draco was to him.

****

The point was that, they loved me enough that they could accept the bond with Severus, Lucius, and Draco, and learn to like, or tolerate them for me. Unless they never wanted to see me again or be in my life.

****

*****

****

Next were Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, then Draco’s friends Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Theo. But I’m not sure Crabbe and Goyle count so, they really don’t think.  

****

They were all good with it, Seamus and Dean were a little iffy, as well as Pansy, but they understood in the end and, they didn’t have to obviate anyone.

****

*****

****

Waking up was like getting hit with a ton of bricks and a lust spell at the same time. For all four of us, the night before me, Draco, Severus, and Lucius decided it would be to hard to sleep away from each other. So Severus made my bed two times bigger so that we could all sleep comfortably in the same bed, with me in the middle. I was the first to wake and the bond was demanding to be completed that I was harder than a rock. I could stop myself from moaning as I started to stroke my painfully hard member. I was so loud that I woke the three of them up.

****

Within seconds they were on me so fast it was like if they couldn’t get to me fast enough that I would disappear.

****

Draco got to me first and pulled me into a fast and desperate kiss. Severus who was on my other side started to touch my new breasts. Then he started to suck on nipple closest to him, my left one, while pinching my other one. and before I knew it Lucius was sitting between my legs one hand rubbing my already hard cock, while the other one was gently circling my new and wet cunt. As Draco moved to suck and mark my neck Lucius carefully pushed a finger in me, it wasn’t uncomfortable, weird yes, but it wasn’t painful.

****

Just after Lucius put a second finger in me Severus started to kiss and suck on my neck causing marks like Draco, with on hand still pinching my left nimple, as Draco reclaimed my lips and started pinching my other nimple.

****

As Lucius pulled all three of the fingers he had in me he took his other hand off my prick, he grabbed a pillow from by my head, lifted my hips and put the pillow under me then conjured lube. As he finished coating his hard member he set it at my opening and said,” now this may hurt badly little one, but I’ll try to be a gently as possible.”

****

To distract me from the coming pain Severus and Draco played with and pinched my niples harder, Severus sucked harder, and it felt as if draco was trying to kiss me to death. Then Lucius started to push in, the further he pushed it the more it hurt as he got halfway in I couldn’t stop the whimper to pain from escaping, and my cock softening from the pain.

****

“It’s okay little one, it’ll feel better just give it a minute, it hurts for everyone the first time.”

****

Then it was over before they all knew it. After it stopped hurting it just turned into a haze of pleasure. I barely even felt any of them leaving or entering me as they came in me. All I knew that was when Draco came in me I was finally able to come and I passed out from the over stimulation and pleasure.

  
When I came around a few seconds later I still had Draco draped over me with Severus and Lucius on either side. And as the seconds passed I felt something in me change, it wasn’t bad, but I couldn’t place it. Then it I felt something familiar, the feeling of magic, a persons magic. I can feel mine, and my mates, and it was close it me, no inside me, oh my gods I’m pregnant!

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter i have harry looking for a wedding dress, and I want help picking it out so in the comments say which dress you like the best and the one that the most people like is the one i'll use so send me and email address to send the pictures to you or look on tumblr under Incubus Heart or look at this link
> 
> http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/incubus+heart
> 
> then send my your choice through the comments here or at 
> 
> vp.mybooks@gmail.com
> 
> so until a dress is picked i won't be posting the next chapter and chapters till i have a dress


	5. Finding The Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so here's chapter 5 and since no one voted for any dress I had to make the choice and i wasn't to happy about that

_Oh. My. Go. I’m pregnant_ , I think as I stand in the shower under the hot water, not even ten minutes after realizing I’m pregnant. _Should I tell them now, or later? Do they even want a child so soon? Will they be angry at me for getting pregnant? They need to know, they’ll want to know._

_**** _

I get out of the shower, wrap a towel around my chest, and walk back into my room, I see my mates are not back yet, their taking showers in other bathrooms across the house.

****

I’m finding being a girl easier than I thought it would be, and the clothes aren’t that bad, they're more comfortable than I thought they would be, and some more than a guys clothes are.

****

After getting dressed, doing my hair and makeup (with the makeup and clothes that Fleur bought me yesterday, after dinner).

****

I’m not sure if I should stay in my room, go and look for my mates, or go and eat breakfast. I decide to go look for my mates, but they find me walking out of the door to  my room.

****

“Can I talk to you, masters? In here?” I ask quietly, as their walking down the hall to my room.

****

“Of course our beautiful mate.”

****

All three of them sit on the edge of my.........our bed and Draco put up a silencing charm. After they sit I kneel in front of them on the floor in front of the bed my eyes cast downwards. It feels so good to be down here kneeling for them, like it’s where I’m supposed to be, where I belong.

****

After a few seconds of awkward silence Lucius asks,” what is it you want to talk to us about?”

****

“Yesterday when we were talking about me being the heir to many lines and Draco, and Severus needing heirs as well as the other six lines which I need to have heirs for as well.”

****

“Yes, what about it?”

****

“Well that’s six children just for the titles from me, as well as one for Draco and one for Severus, so at least eight children if we want to give each of our children only one title.”

****

“Yes?”

****

“Well after we bonded, I felt magic forming, this morning a few minutes after........ and I realized it was a baby’s magic forming, so.........what I’m trying to say is...........I’m pregnant.....”

****

After a few seconds of silence Severus says, “that’s wonderful,” as he pulls me up onto the bed.

****

“You aren't angry or.............anything that I’ve gotten pregnant so soon?”

****

“Why would we be, this is a good thing, a very good thing......... Even if it is soon, all thing means is that we should be formally bonded soon, before the school year starts, and we all are in the castle.”

****

“What do you mean master, by formally bonded?”

****

“Well being magical creatures, we naturally bond with our mates. Formally bonding is just a legal bonding, like a muggle marriage and it’s how other witches and wizards bond. It also makes our bonding legal in the eyes of the Ministry. Though it doesn't have to be very formal,” said Severus.

****

“Oh, okay I get it. I also have another question. Will me and Severus be moving into Malfoy manor, or..........”

****

“Yes, you and Severus will be moving into Malfoy manor soon, but we all won’t really be living in the manor till you and Draco finish your seventh year, and we don’t have to be at Hogwarts.”

****

“Oh, so how will that work? With Sev being a teacher, and I don’t know what house I’ll end up being in this year, me being someone else, and getting sorted again. And I’m pregnant on top of all that............”

****

“It’s been all taken’ care of, will all be living in what was Severus’s quarters, they’ve been modified to fit all four of us comfortably.”

****

“Oh, okay. I wonder what house I’ll be in? Probably Slytherin.”

****

“What makes you say that?”

****

“Well first year the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin.”

****

“What?! You were almost in Slytherin?! ..............I remember it put me in Slytherin before it really touched my head!..........Wait a minute........you said it wanted to put you in Slytherin........so why weren’t you?”

****

“I asked it.......no begged it not to put me in Slytherin.......... I was told that Voldemort had come from Slytherin........ and well you got put in Slytherin, so I didn’t want to be their, and everyone was saying there had never been a witch or wizard from Slytherin that hadn’t gone bad.”

****

“Why because of me?”

****

“Well remember when we met in Madam Malkin’s?........... You insulted Hagrid, the first person who was ever kind to me...........Then again on the train, you made fun of Ron, the very first friend I ever made. That’s why didn’t shake your hand, you were mean, and it reminded me of my aunt, uncle, and cousin...........I didn’t want to know anymore people like them, people who seemed cruel.” Towards the end my voice got so quiet that I’m practically whispering.

****

“You never told me any of this.......I’m so, so sorry for making you feel like that, my mate. My sweet wonderful mate, I never want you to feel like that again, and you won’t if I can help it.”

****

*****

****

“You’re WHAT?!!......”

****

“I’m.........I’m pregnant Siri.”

****

“...........W-wh......w........Ha-harry.....wha..........Remy......w-wh.........I....w-why......ah....

....”

****

“Sirius calm down............breath........in......out.......in..........out that’s it. Now Harry.........I mean Lyra can’t control this type of thing.............it’s very common for the submissive it the relationship to become pregnant when they..........consummate the bond, especially if there very fertil............ This is a good thing. We know how bad he’s always wanted a family...........well now he has one. You should be happy for him.........he has mates that love him for him, they won’t intentionally do anything to hurt him, they don’t want him for his money, or because he’s the boy-who-lived, savior of the wizarding world, or he-who-defeated-you-know-who............either way this is a good thing. And he’s happy, before this he wasn’t very happy, he was happy, but not truly happy, and now he is.”

****

“.......I know Remy but still......”

****

“I know Siri I know.....”

****

*****

****

“I got the time of the bonding ceremony for Saturday at two, and as today’s Wednesday so anyone we want to be there, we should have enough time to tell them so they can be there. And the even better news is I get the divorce finalized tomorrow.”

****

“Oh thank god.........I know she’s my mother and all but, I hate her.”

****

“Why?” I ask.

****

“She was never ever an even remotely good mother. While she was carrying me she didn’t like me or want me. After I was born she handed me over as soon as she possibly could to the house elves so they could take care of me, and she only was ever near me, or even in the same room with me if the occasion called for it. Like anything public, where she would put on this huge loving mother act. But she never cared about me, or dad, we were always her way to money, fame, power. Being a Black, but not the heir, wouldn’t have got her much money, fame or, power. And dad never wanted her, mostly because she wasn’t his mate or even the right gender, plus she’s a total bitch so.......”

****

“That’s not fair! She should have loved you and cared for you!”

****

“I have gotten over it my mate, or at least I’ve moved past it. Do I wish she was the mother she should have been? Yes, but I can’t change that, just like you can’t change what those vile muggle monsters did to you. We can’t change the past, but we can make sure our children have what we didn’t, the love we didn’t. And while we should have had two loving parents they will have four, as well aunts and uncles all over the place who also will care and love them.” By the time Draco stopped talking I have tears going down my cheeks.

****

“I hope so,” I say trying to stop the tears rolling down my face. “I want to give them everything. I don’t want them to go through any unnecessary hurt or pain, I want them to be happy. I want them to have the life I never had, that all four of us never had......... I have an idea......being divorced from you would make her a Black again which would  mean she could still get what she wants, but if she wasn’t a Black anymore, she would be at the bottom right?”

****

“Yes........but....oh.....I love you my very Slytherin like mate.” Says Lucius figguring out what I mean.

****

*****

****

An hour or so later I walk into the kitchen to get something to eat and, I find Sirius sitting at the table grumbling about Kreacher.

****

“Hey Siri can you do me a favor?” I ask walking over to him. “It involves Narcissa........”

****

*****

****

This is much easier than I thought it would be, I think as I walk into a bridle shop with Fleur.

****

With Fleur being a girl and French and, the fact that she has good taste in clothinng and stuff, I thought it would be a good idea to have her help me pick out a wedding dress. I didn’t think I’d need one but, my mates disagreed and told me I needed a wedding dress for the bonding, so here I am, walking into a bridle shop with Fleur (who has put me into medium high heels to get me used to them so I can wear some higher ones in two days).

****

As we walk into the shop Fleur rushes to the racks of dresses, then descends on me with an arm full of dresses just a minute after we walk into the shop, and me, I’ve barely looked at any dresses.

****

After trying on the twentieth dress I’m starting to think this might not be the easiest thing to do  ever.

****

After the third shop and what seems like the two hundredth and something dress I start to scream. No words, I just start to scream, and of course everyone starts to stare at me, not that I blame them, I mean I just start to scream right in the middle of a dress shop, it’s at least a little odd.

****

Fleur understanding that looking for a wedding dress is frustrating me..........a lot, she gets me out of the shop as fast as she can and takes me to a restaurant for lunch hoping I’ll calm down.

****

*****

****

“Why, why do I need to go to another shop today?! I’m sick of this I’ve wasted about seven hours going to ten different shops and I haven’t found anything besides a pair of shoes, which we found by accident, and the stuff I need to wear under the dress. So why should I waste more time today, when I’m tired, sore, and completely fed up with this?!”

****

“ ‘Arry...........Lyra if youz don’t find a dress in ‘ere we can figure somezing out, or you can ask your matez if zey will let you wear somezing elze. Okay?”

****

“Fine, one more shop and if I don’t find anything they can wear a dresses instead of me.”

****

*****

****

After an hour I’m more than ready to give up and say that no wedding dress will look good on me.

****

“Fleur just give up! There is no dress for me, none of the dresses look good on me, just give up.”

****

“Before you give up Miss I think I know the dress for you, wait here.” Says a shop attendant, who was passing by.

****

“If this dress is no good on youz ezer we will leave and I won’t force any more dresses on you.”

****

A few minutes go by and the attendant comes back,”here, I think this will work for you.”

****

I take the dress and go back into the changing room. The dress has a strapless, heart shaped top, that has that tightly pulled and gathered fabric look, then past the waste it flows outward and has lace covering the white fabric of the skirt, with pearls sewn in to the lace.

****

I put the dress on, trying not to get it dirty, gently zip the back up, and walk out to show Fleur. As I come out Fleur turns to look at me, as her gaze locks on me her eyes widen. I think the reason her eyes widen is because like the other dress, and this one doesn't look good on me either, so I turn around to walk back into the changing room.

****

“Arry!.....Lyra, wait.” Shouts Fleur as she runs to me.

****

“What?”

****

“Where are youz going?”

****

“Where do you think? To get this dress off.”

****

“Why?”

****

“It doesn't look good on me, just like all the others.”

****

“What zould give youz zat idea?” She asks with a confused and puzzled look on her face.

****

“When I came out you looked at me like you couldn’t believe what I was wearing.”

****

“I can’t, but what makez youz zink itz was bad? Did you look in the mirror before you came out?”

****

“No.”

****

“Oh mon dieu................. ‘Arry.......Lyra look in a mirror and just try to tell me zat again.”

****

I hold up the front of the dress so I don’t trip, and I walk over to the mirrors on the side of the wall next to the changing rooms. And as I see myself in the mirror I can’t believe my eyes. All the other dresses I tried on all looked wrong on me, but this dress, I just can’t believe my eyes.

**  
** _It’s perfect!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so here's chapter 5 and since no one voted for any dress I had to make the choice and i wasn't to happy about that


	6. Getting Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for being patient 
> 
> warning this chapter has lemon

“So did you find a dress?”

“Yes masters. Do you want to see it or..........?”

“No.......... we’ll see you in it when you are formally bonded to us, our very beautiful mate.”

“Yes, come on it’s time for dinner, then I know I can speak of all of us in saying we want to see you in absolutely nothing.” Whispers Draco loud enough for all three of them to hear.

And with that Harry’s mates whisked him away, leaving Fleur with the bags, shaking her head, and lightly laughing at how it seemed they never could keep there hands off him.

*****

I yawn as I wake up to an empty bed and...........the sun streaming into...........my room? (My room faces west so I only see the sunset never the sunrise.) And then it all comes back to me, last night Fleur said I had to stay way from my mates till the bonding later this afternoon. She said it was bad luck for the groms (or in this case groms) to see the bride before the wedding, at hearing bride I wanted to yell and argue with her but seeing as I’m the submissive as well as a hermaphrodite, I guess that makes me the bride.

I burrow back under my covers trying to get comfy without my mates to make the bed comfortable without them. I miss my mates, I over the past three days I’ve gotten used to being around them, and just the fact that their my mates makes me want to be around them even more. 

I sit up and look at the clock on the dresser to see what time it is. It’s almost six and I can’t see my mates till the bonding which is at two. Fleur even put wards around the room, I can’t leave the room and my mates can’t come in, unless there’s an emergency, just so we can’t see each other.

As I flop back down on the bed pulling the covers over my head I think, today is going to be a very, very long day.

*****

After about an hour I got out of bed and took a shower. And when I came out their was Fleur with breakfast.

“ ‘urry, we need to get youz ready.”

“What would we need to do? All it is is just a formal ceremony then a small party after.”

“Is zat what youz think thiz is?.............’Arry this is your........ wedding............ bonding........... whatever youz want to call it, it is a very special thing. And even more zan zat thiz is somethzing youz can share with ozers. Itz a way to celebrate your bond.”

*****

After I finish eating the breakfast Fleur brought me she had me go through the ceremony five times, and it took two hours. But the good thing it took my mind off me missing my mates.

Then she took two more hours doing my nails, and I mean all my nails, every last one.

*****

“Ok itz timez to go. Your hair iz done, nailz, makez-up, and the dress iz perfect. Ok so were portkeying to the room where the cremoney iz goingz to bez taking place (apparition can cause and pregnant person or animal to lose or leave the child behind).

I can barely contain my excitement, I really want to see my mates, I miss them so much, I really hate being away from them. “What are we waiting for then?! Come on then lets go!”

“ ‘arry zee portkey iz timed, we have to wait for itz to glowz before it workz............. ha see itz nowz time.”

As I grab onto the comb portkey I feel that familiar tug and were whisked away to the hall where the doors to the ceremony hall are. I immediately can feel my mates through the doors as we land in the hallway, and Fleur has to stop me from running through them to get to my mates. 

“Wait youz can goez through zee doors into zee hall whenz zee doorz startz to glow red.”

After a minute or so the doors started to glow red and Fleur motioned me to go through after she opened the doors. 

Now the room itself was plain exactly what I’d expect, but my mates practically glowed with pride and love as they saw me. Lucius had this gleam in his silver eyes, Severus's face, which normally wears a sneer, held a sweet, yet arrogant, smile, and Draco, he had this silly love struck grin plastered on his face. But they all looked at my with love. 

The ceremony when by so fast I couldn't believe it was over, it was so fast. Before I knew it they were taking turns kissing me, then Severus picked me up off the floor and took me out of the hall with Draco and Lucius flaking on each side. Then when we got through the doors Lucius pulled out a portkey for his pocket that would take us to the small party.

*****

The party was at Malfoy Manor, where we were all going to live together, permanently after graduation. 

When we got there what my eyes saw took my breath away, the gardens, where the party was, was all lit up with floating candles that gave the garden a soft glow and there were a few tables scattered around the garden with our friends and family sitting and talking quietly, that is till they saw us. And I loved it, Fleur was right this wasn’t just a party, this was something special. 

*****

Halfway through the party there was the speeches by our friends. My and my mates had decided only Lucius was going to talk for us and that he would tell everyone that I was pregnant. Needless to say everyone but Sirius and Remus were shocked and excited. Then they all asked questions though that one everyone wanted to know was how we were going to deal with the pregnancy and being at Hogwarts at the same time (all of them had been told of what Dumbledore did to me). We weren't entirely sure what we were going to do but we wouldn’t hide it (seeing as all anyone would know is that I’m there mate) and I would stay and go to classes till it was impossible to go to them, then we would all leave. And then when it was possible me and Draco would take our NEWTS privately. 

***** 

At the end of the evening when I’m getting tired, and mostly everyone has already left Lucius pulls another portkey out of his pocket and it takes us to where we were going on our “honeymoon”. But as they haven’t told me where we're going, I’m shocked by the sudden change in temperature. In England it’s cold and wet a lot and wherever we are it’s hot and dry.

Severus, who was holding me in his arms yet again, set me down on the floor and I walk over to the window of the house we just portkeyed into in, and I see palm trees in the moonlight. 

We’re on a tropical island?, I think then I ask out loud. “Where are we?”

“The Malfoy family owns many homes and properties all around the world this is just one of them.”

“Is this an island?”

“Yes, we’re somewhere in the Pacific Ocean not far from the Philippines.”

“So there’s no one around we’re all alone masters?”

“Yes, we’re all alone our beautiful pet, so we don’t have to worry about anything, anything at all but pleasing your mates. But I don’t think that will be to hard seeing as just having you is pleasing.” Say’s Severus with that dark sexy voice stopping only to kiss, bit and suck on my neck.

Feeling left out Draco starts to kiss, lick, bite and suck my neck too, as Severus moves and starts to lick and suck on my ear. Lost in the sensations I almost jump when I feel my foot being lifted and the shoe taken off, I look down and I see Lucius kneeling on the floor holding my shoe. Then once both my shoes are off Lucius lightly trails his hands up my legs, drawing more moans and whimpers from my mouth, and he unhooks my stocking from the garter holding them up. Then as he pulls each down slowly he kisses my thighs and calves, well Draco and Severus kiss, suck, lick, and bite the abused flesh of my neck and ears.

Then before Severus picks me up yet again, he and Draco bite down on each side of my neck where my shoulder and neck connect, making me go limp and submissive in their arms. 

Severus carries me into the bedroom, where there's a huge bed that’s perfect for the four of us. He sets me down on my feet, where Lucius and Draco help me stay up right, as I’m still limp, while Severus slowly starts to take my dress off. As he unzips the zipper he places kisses on my shoulders and upper back, once the zipper’s unzipped he lets the dress pool around my bare feet on the floor. Then he starts on the corset pulling the strings out of their holes, once it’s unlaced he throws it over his shoulder, by now Draco and Lucius have started off where he and Severus left off while teasing my breast and nipples with the hands that they aren't using to hold me up with. 

The next and next to last piece of clothing to go is the garter belt that was holding up my stockings. After it’s gone and one of Severus arms encircled my waist while the other hand moves down and cups my straining erection, that I didn’t realize I had, through the material of the white lace panties I’m wearing, that’s already wet. He moves his hand away after a few seconds and pulls on the panties bringing them down to the floor. After their off all three of them bite me Lucius and Draco on the each side of my neck where the shoulder connects and Severus right under my right ear, but this time when I go limp Lucius picks me up and carries me to the bed a few feet away.

As he lays me down he and Draco continue abusing my already purple and blue throat and ears as the lie down on each side of me, while Severus kneels between my open legs kissing the inside of my wet thighs. Then as he places two fingers at my already wet opening he swallows my lenght whole making my limp and submissive body arch in pleasure. 

He brings me right to the edge with the blowjob and his fingers inside me when he pulls away, making me whine in displeasure from the loss, then he places his hard member at me soaking wet entire and pushes in making me arch again in pleasure. Before long he come in me, then trades places with Lucius who lasts a little longer than Severus and makes me come twice by stroking my member. Then Draco pushes in me and comes as well.

After Draco’s done he lays behind his father who is next to me on my left side and blows out the candle, that was on one of the bedside tables leaving us in darkness, except for the moonlight that’s shining through the open window, which has a nice ocean breeze coming through it. Before long I drift off to sleep listening to the sound of my mates breathing.


	7. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry it took me so long to up date

As I wake I feel warm, loved, relaxed, comfortable, and complete. As I slowly become more aware of my surroundings I feel an arm around me holding me up to a chest, one of my mates chests. I as open my eyes and see a head of dark hair in front of me, Severus. Then I feel hair tickling my shoulder and realize Lucius is the one holding me to his chest. 

His arms suddenly lightly tighten around me letting me know that he’s awake and that he knows I’m a wake.

“How did you sleep my beautiful mate?” He whispers in my ear before I turn in his arms to look at him.

“Wonderfully, I don’t think I’ve ever had a sleep as good as this, it must be because of you. Draco and Severus they don’t compare to you, you can you shine anyone even them put together, they would not be able to beat you.” As I say this Lucius has to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing, we both know I’m joking, as we can tell that both Draco and Severus and are awake and listening to us talk. “Why do you just take me away we can be gone before they wake up.”

“Yes lets,” he says trying to keep from giving the joke away. “ I can call a house elf and we can - “

Severus interrupts Lucius, him and Draco eyes blazing with anger, “how dare you, you whor-” 

Before Severus finishes the sentence me and Lucius can’t hold the laughter back anymore, and we burst out laughing so hard it hurts. Slowly the matching looks of anger on Severus and Draco’s faces change to confusion then to annoyed as they understand what we did. 

“You know thats not very nice of you father and Harry.” Says Draco but me and Lucius can’t stop laughing.

“You think this is funny pet?” Asks Severus with that tone of dark, not funny to others humor in his voice.

“.....Yes.....master....” I say between laughs.

“You know pet with you feeling that way I might just leave,” Severus says with an air of seriousness around him.

“Master, master I was just kidding please. I need you master, please don’t go, you said you wanted me! Please don’t leave me!”

“I won’t, my pet, I won’t. I love you too much, but that was mean and I don’t want you to do that again, and I know it just wasn’t you, Lucius knows how we would have felt, but even despite that......you're going to get it.....” Then Severus pulled his wand off the bedside table turned it on Lucius a purple light flew from his wand and enveloped Lucius. Then the light faded Lucius’s beautiful, straight, pale blond hair was so curly that it looked like he was hit with lightning, and and even redder than the Weasleys, and the ugliest shade of red ever.

“Oh Sev I think this is the best thing that you’ve ever done to father..........though I think I should probably stop calling you father seeing as were technically having sex and married.”

“Yes I suppose so, and you better get rid of this right now before we have one less mate and our mates child has one less father.”

“No...........this is your punishment, and the reason our mate is not getting punished as well is because I’m not doing anything magically unnecessary while he is pregnant.”

“Fine..........but I won’t be going anywhere where anyone can see me till this goes away so however long you're making this atrocity stay is how long we’re going to be on this island.”

“That’s fine with us because it’s staying for two weeks, which leaves one week after we get back to get ready for our two mates seventh year.”

“....Whatever.......I’m hungry and I’m guessing that our mate is too, if anything is to judge by the sounds I hear.”

“Alright.......Tinky....”

“Yes, master Lucius. You called for Tinky?”

“Yes, we’re hungry, please make some breakfast........waffles and fresh fruit.........we’ll be eating out in the gazebo on the beach down by the water..........bring it there when it’s done.”

“Yes master, Tinky will make the food and bring to you in the gazebo on beach. Tinky go now and do what master wants,” and with a crack Tinky was gone to make breakfast.

“If we’re eating outside does this mean we have to dress?”

“No not really but we were planning on taking you swimming after.......though if you want to we can go skinny dipping.” Said Draco, then he did this suggestive eyebrow wiggle at the end.

“Well you did tell one of the house elves to pack my clothes so I’m guessing that there’s some sort of swimming suit, though if there isn’t I’m sure none of us would have much trouble transfiguring one or getting a house elf to get one. And despite the fact that it wouldn’t be horrible to see any of you without clothes on, I think it would be nicer to go skinny dipping at night.”

“........Fine!.......Put on clothes..........spoil my fun.........,”said Draco with a pout on his face.

“Get over it Draco we can see our mate naked practically anytime we want.”

“....Ahhh fine, lets get going, I want to eat then go swimming.”

“Yes let’s get dressed then go, breakfast should be done by the time we get there.”

Like I thought the elves had packed a swimming suit, three in all one a leopard print, one hot pink with bright purple flowers, and the last is dark blue with a light bright aqua interlocking circle design. For today I pick the pink and purple one. 

As I come out of the bathroom in my bikini my breath catches when I see my mates. Draco and Lucius with their creamy, pale, marble like skin with the nice toned muscles underneath. And Severus with his also toned pale skin, but his is marred with scars from his years spying on Voldemort. But the scars just add to him, they show all he’s given up for everyone, and it takes away any disgust that could be caused by looking at the scars. 

Seeing my mouth open Draco says,” Like what you see?” Looking as arrogant as ever.

“Oh yeah, I see two very tall handsome men, and do they look good, good enough to eat. But I think I’ll eat them later as I can smell waffles.”

“Your mean,”said Draco pouting at me.

“Ok everyones dressed so lets go.”

“Wait!”

“What now Lucius?”

“Pardon me, but unlike you, mine and Draco’s skin burns easy and I’m sure you wouldn’t like sunburn either, or our mate sunburned, so wait and let me cast the sun blocking spell.”

“What?”

“The sun blocking spell is a spell that stops the sun from burning or skin or tanning it, unless the person who it’s on wants a sun tan.”

“Yes, yes cast the spell already.”

Lucius casts the spell and we walk down on the fine sand to the gazebo.

As we walk outside my breath catches again. The island is beautiful cover in plants with amazing flowers blooming all around. The ocean, granted I have never seen it before but the ocean that you can see in England has nothing compared to this one. the water is so clear and blue it doesn’t look real, and the blue getting darker and darker the deeper it is, it’s the most beautiful place I have ever seen. It’s like a dream, it just looks too amazing for it to be real.

I didn’t even realize that I was being pulled along by Draco till we hit the steeps of the gazebo, I had been focused on looking at whatever I could see. 

The gazebo was just a mini building. it has a roof and arch shaped windows that had screens it them and Lucius said there were actual windows that went in there for rainy days and stuff.

*****

Breakfast was so good they’d taken turns feeding each other and licking stuff of each other, because the house elves had brought whipped cream to eat with the waffles and fruit. Which made breakfast so much more better.

*****

“Now that’s breakfast’s over let’s go swimming.”

“What about how you're never supposed to go swimming after you’ve eaten?”

“Come on we're wizards! Can’t there be some way around this?”

“I could give you a muscle relaxer, but that could make it easy for you to drown,” Severus says drily. 

“Let’s just relax, and lay down for a while then we can go swimming. It’s not like the oceans going anywhere or we have to be somewhere soon,” I say getting irritated with Draco.


	8. In the Water and On the Beach

“Ok enough time has passed lets go swimming!”

“We get it Draco, now shut up or I will silence you.”

“Severus please calm down, please. And Draco do shut up about going swimming or I will be sleeping with only Severus and Lucius for the rest of the week and you will be sleeping on the couch.”

“Fine..........but I love swimming.”

“You can go swimming without us you know.”

“I know that. But I don’t like swimming alone, it gets boring, and lonely.”

“Ok lets go because I would like to go swimming despite my son.”

As we walked to the edge of the water Severus, Lucius, and Draco summoned their wand holders that go on their leg. Then they each started to say a spell.

“What are you doing?” I ask confused.

“Oh...........that’s right you’ve never really been swimming the wizarding way or muggle way..............Well when wizards go swimming we normally cast the bubble head charm ourselves so we can stay underwater as long as we want, and so we can explore the reefs and underwater caves. Things like that if we want to without having to go to the surface to breathe or use one of those horrid muggle oxygen “scouber twanks,” those things can cause lung problems. Plus anyway wizards normally keep their wands with us when we go swimming to fend off sharks and the magical creatures which might attack because they can sense that where wizards and are able to attack us without breaking the magic secrecy law that applies to them as well as us wizards.”

“Oh.....can one of you summon my wand and wand holder so you don’t have to do it for me?”

Severus summoned my wand then when it landed in his hand he looks at my wand oddly.

“Is there something wrong Severus?”

“No, not really. I just realized that practically everyone knows what Harry Potter’s wand looks like.”

“Oh my god they do, don’t they. The Daily Prophet described all of the champions wands for the triwizard tournament. When we get back you’ll need to get a new wand.”

“Do you think I’ll find one? It took almost an hour for me to find my first one, though it probably would have been longer had Olivander not remembered what wand he sold to Voldemort.”

"It did?"

"Yeah, it took forever and I almost destroyed the shop, every time he had me try out a wand it made something explode."

"Well I've never seen it happen or known anyone it's happened to but if a person can't find a wand that fits them they get a custom made wand.”

“With any chance it will work even better then that one does.”

“Oh, ok. But I don’t have to get rid of this one do I?”

“No, you just won’t be able to use it.”

“Ok, now that we got all that done let’s go swimming!”

“Silencio. I told you if you didn’t shut about swimming I would silence you.”

“Sev......I know he’s getting on your nerves but once we're in the water he’ll stop. So take the spell of so we can go.”

Sev took the spell off and we all caste the bubble head charm, me with a little difficulty, but after three tries I got it, and we all walked in the water to our chests then we went under.

The water’s so clear, and as I looked deeper I saw that about fifteen feet in front of us the sand dropped, and kept dropping every ten feet, then it leveled off and there was a coral reef. Alive with fish, plants, and colors. So beautiful, like nothing I’ve ever seen, completely magical without a drop of magic.

*****

By the time week got out of the water we were wrinkling, tired, and had been in the water for over three hours.

As we came up to the surface, around the same area we went under, we got rid of our bubblehead charms, and we saw something on the beach. As we got closer we saw it was a beach blanket, a huge one that had had to be magically enlarged, and a basket that we assumed held lunch. 

Once we got on the dry beach the sand started to stick to our wet skin, making our skin itch. When we got to the blanket we vanished the sand and laid out on the blanket and dried. 

Not long after we laid on the blanket we were dry and Lucius started to get the food out of the basket, sandwiches, fruit, lemonade, crisps, and chocolate cupcakes with vanilla frosting on top.

While eat our picnic we talked about the oddest most random things, then it slowly went to important things like me writing my letters yo Hermione, Ron, Mrs.Weasley, and The Daily Prophet saying that I’m leaving/left because it’s too hard to stay and move on with my life in England.

*****

Not long after we finished eating Lucius, Severus and Draco stood up and Draco came over to me and held out his hand. As he pulled me up off the ground I asked what were doing.

“We have something to show you.”

“What?” I asked curious as to where they’re taking me.

“Just wait, it’ll be worth it.”

“Ok, I trust you.”

*****

As we walked down a path through the tropical trees and plants I wonder where my mates are taking me, then we turn a corner and what I see takes my breath away.

"I see you like it," says Lucius.

"Like it?............It’s.....beautiful.” I say breathlessly as I gaze at the sight in front of me, a deep clear blue pond with a tall misty waterfall emptying into the pond, and lightly hitting the sand around the pond. And the beautiful, amazing, colorful flowers that I’ve never seen before that decorate the edge of the forest around the pond. “It looks like a fairy tale.”

“We were hoping you liked it.”

*****

After about an hour and a half of swimming and sitting by the pond we walked back to the house, where we all took a shower and changed into comfy clothes, then we sat and relaxed, and talked to try get to know each other better without house rivalries, and a crazy dark lord.

*****

After a dinner of roasted chicken with a orange glaze and rice, and a dark chocolate truffle cake that had ripe red raspberries decorating the top of the cake. My mates pulled me along into the bathroom where there were all around the room were soft fluttering candles, and the a bath tub was steamy hot water with rose petals floating on top of the water. The bath was do good I practically fell asleep, in it. Then in bed after a few orgasims we all fell into a relaxing, deep sleep.

*****

The past two weeks passed in a blur of relaxation, and fun, but school starts next week and Severus says that we need to get to the manor to get school supplies and pack for the year were going to be spending at Hogwarts.

*****

“Bubbles!”

“Master has returned from honeymoon, and has called for Bubbles.”

“Yes, I want all our things to be cleaned and put away in the master bedroom where all our belongings are, by the time we’re done in the study.”

“Bubbles will do as master asks.”

After Bubbles left Lucius, and Severus took off down one of the hall that left the entrance hall, while Draco grabbed my hand and we followed behind.

After a few minutes of walking down the halls of the manor we came to a door, and me and Draco followed Lucius, and Severus into the room. The room was Lucius’s study, it had bookshelves against the walls and a large desk with huge windows behind it that overlooked the gardens, and two comfortable chairs in front of it. And over by another wall where there was a tall fireplace with a loveseat and a comfy chair sitting in front of it. Severus and Lucius sat on the loveseat while Draco sat in the chair, I kneeled in front of the the fireplace looking at my sitting mates (the day before the wedding the needs that I was feeling that made me practically want to be their slave turned down to where I didn’t have to but often wanted to.) But it felt good to kneel for them. 

“Ok, we need to straighten out how we’re going to make Harry Potter disappear. Now on your birthday when we started to make Lyra Black appear, and started to play how to make Harry Potter disappear. Remember we talked about writing to your friends, and The Daily Prophet. It will be best to do that soon, like by the end of the week, because that’s when the world will know about us, there will be little to no hiding at Hogwarts, and it would be best if Harry leaves soon.”

“I know, but what if someone even thinks that I’m Harry?”

“Well with your inheritance you aren't Harry Potter anymore, not even biologically, so if anyone tried to cast a tracking spell on Harry Potter it wouldn’t work, because in practically every way Harry Potter is gone.”

“That’s good,” I said sounding a little off.

“Are you ok little one?”

“Yeah I guess, I hated being Harry Potter, I hated the fame, the attention. I’ve never wanted it all I’ve ever wanted was friends, and a family, one that didn’t act like I was their slave. Heck I never knew my name was Harry till I was seven, but it was me. A scrawny little boy who wanted love, in any form. But now I barely know what feelings are mine and what come from my inheritance, It’s confusing. And even with you three where I wonder if you love me for the same reason the rest of the world does.”

“How can you think that we don’t love you for your fame or money!” Said Draco, Severus, and Lucius.

“That’s not what I meant, I meant I don’t really know if you want me because you want me or because I’m your mate.”

They stared at me with a mix of anger, understanding, and sadness.

“I won’t claim to understand what you have went through and are going through, but I’m confused as well, I think we all are, we all knew we had a mate out there, but we didn’t have any idea who it could be. Our age, younger, older, on the other side of the world who we would never meet, male, female, or both like you. Me and Severus have waited half our lives for our mate. Darco has for the most part always been in love with you, but couldn’t, or should I say wouldn’t be with you in the case that it would hurt his mate, or you or him. Say if he found his mate and had to leave you, or you were someone else’s mate, just regular witches, and wizards have been know to be mates or creatures as well as creatures. We, me, Severus, and Draco, have always known we would have a mate, and you until a few weeks ago never thought you would be anyones mate, you thought you would find someone to be with of your own choice. But no matter what we do want you, you are our mate, and that’s all that matters.”

“I care about all three of you but, I don’t know if I love you or ever will, my creature loves you and keeps pushing me to love you too, but I just don’t know.”

“That’s ok, as long as you know your feelings, and at least care about us, it’s ok and I do think you will love us eventually.”


	9. Chapter 9 - Hello Hogwarts, Goodbye Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait but my life had been one thing after another for the longest time. And between that, I wanted to write but I could find what I wanted to write and when I did it would be a new idea for a new fic but I've been wanting to finish this since I started to write it, and now it finally seems I might.
> 
> So please enjoy this new chapter of Incubus Heart, and comments help my write faster.
> 
> Also if there is anything that you would like to see happen in this story just let me know and if I can make it possible I will.

After we talked some more in Lucius’ study, I started to write the letters to Molly, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and The Daily Prophet. 

*****

The next morning The Daily Prophet announced Harry Potter’s goodbye.

The-Boy-Who-Lived is Leaving!

Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived is leaving England! The other day we at The Daily Prophet received a letter from The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, it stated that he was leaving the British Isles. And that he was not going to complete his last year at Hogwarts, he wrote that he wants to get away from the magical world and wants to put the war behind him, that it’s too painful to stay here and get on with his life here. Where is he now? Will he ever return? Are these the real reasons for his departure? What do his friends think? Has he told his friends where he’s going? We at the Daily Prophet want to know what has happened.

“It’s official, Harry Potter is gone,” I say in a flat voice as I stare at the paper.

Draco walked over to me and started to rub my back, “are you sad that you aren’t “Harry Potter” anymore?”

“No, but, it was me. My name is ...... was Harry Potter and now it’s not, and will never be again. And I will never miss the fame, but ...... it was me at least.”

“You can still be you”, said Draco.

“But you will most likely be famous by being married to us, but probably not as much as when you were Harry Potter,” said Lucius.

“But I won’t be able to be me, will I? You, Draco, and Severus act differently in public then you actually are.”

Before any of them could answer, Pig, Ron’s owl flew through the open window, carrying four letters. I opened them and read through them as Pig ate an owl treat from Draco. They all said pretty much the same things, why was I leaving, what about marrying Ginny, that I didn’t need to leave, that I was being irrational, that I had no real reason to leave. 

Despite not knowing about my creature blood and inheritance, I never had any feelings towards Ginny, besides she was my best friends, little sister. I never even felt like I liked girls, let alone my best friends little sister. I had never shown any interest towards Ginny yet they all thought that we were perfect for each other and that we should be together because we looked like my parents. With that last thought, I shuttered in revolt, it was sick for me to even think of being with a woman, even more with the thought of my parents having sex.

*****

I sigh as I slowly wipe my bangs out of my eyes. I can't help but stare at the inside of my trunk as I finish packing it. I can't help but compare it to every other time I've packed it for Hogwarts normally everything is thrown in , but now everything is packed neatly. Before it had hole ridden extra large clothes from the Dursleys, now gorgeous pureblood Lady's clothes fill the the trunk with a few muggle style casual clothes thrown in but it’s still the very best of muggle clothes. I can't help but think back to the night of my birthday when all this madness began.

Where would I be if that might never happen. I shake my head shaking away those thoughts, thinking how useless it is to ponder over the past. Instead, I think back to a few days after the Harry Potter is leaving article came out. To the day that the daily prophet was told of our mating. We had got so many letters wishing us well with our mateship. The next day we had gone to Diagon alley to shop for mine and Draco's final year of schooling at Hogwarts. It was full of people as usual and the second we stepped into the alley we were surrounded by whispers, and people asking so many questions all at once. But it wasn't anything compared to the reaction I would get when people realized Harry Potter was there. People would pull, scream, and so much more, this time, they were just loud and nosy.

Knock knock. 

“Come in,” I say as I'm pulled out of my thoughts.

“Just thought I'd see if you were done. We have to leave soon.” Says Severus as he walks over to our bed where I'm standing.

“All done. Why are me and Draco riding the train while you and Lucius get to apparate?”

“Because you need this last ride on that train. And you might as well start getting used to being Lyra around someone other than us and Sirius and Remus.” Says Severus as he levitates my full trunk off that bed.

“I know but I can't help but think of how Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Ron reacted. I can't help but think that they won't accept me even if they don't know who I used to be.” I say as I follow him out the door my trunk floating ahead of us.

“Even if they don’t, you have me and our other mates. Sirius, Remus and the other Weasleys. And of course, your friends that know who you are. Let alone everyone else you can become friends with.”

“I know but it’s just one more piece of my life that has changed, and I can’t help but want this one to stay the way it was. Then again they are being horrible but that doesn't make me feel any better.”

“Come here,” says Severus with his arms open as he steps off the last step on the staircase.

I can’t help but fling myself into his arms, tears escaping for the corners of my eyes.

*****

As we apparate into the Platform, the few people that are there (as were very early) stop and stare at us, eyes almost bulging out of their heads. Even with the mystery of Harry Potter leaving we are a major source of gossip.

I can’t help but as we say our goodbyes hold on to Severus and Lucius as long as they let me. When they go to leave, I rush forward and latch onto Lucius.

“We have to go, we need to get to the school so Severus can get started on preparing for the school year, and so I can get our rooms ready.”

“I don’t want to be separated from you.”

“It will just be for a few hours, and besides Draco will be with you the whole time.”

I let go enough for Draco to pull me off his father and into his arms.

“I’ll watch her go before she decides to hex me and latch onto you again.”

And just like that they're gone, and Draco is carrying me into a compartment. He holds me close as more people arrive to get on the train, and before long Pansy and Blaise show up, Luna following not far behind.

“How are you doing Harry?” She asks a small smile on her face as well as the ever present dreamy look.

“Luna, you know you're not supposed to call me that.” 

“Yes but everyone here knows, but if you really want me to I will call you Lara.”

“Luna,” says Pansy breaking in. “It’s safer for Harry and his mates if you just call him Lara.”

“Ok, I hope they have pudding tonight.”

As it gets closer to eleven Neville and Theo arrive adding to the already full compartment.

“We're still waiting for Seamus and Dean.”

“Oh I saw them when I got here, they said they were going to say hi to some people, and be by later.”

“Good to know. So how is this gonna work, we pretend we don’t know you or like acquaintances?”

“Acquaintances, would be best. It would be weird if my friends didn’t know my mate.”

“But what about Luna and me, and Seamus and Dean. We aren't friends with you, so that would be weird.”

“We were thinking that Luna could be long time friends with Lara, and you as her boyfriends will have heard to her and maybe met once or twice. And then maybe arrange a meeting for the first time with Seamus and Dean, in class or something.”

“That sounds good, that’ll be easy.”

*****

Before long Seamus and Dean dropped by and we told them the plan. Then we all talked till the lights of Hogsmeade came into view.


	10. Starting All Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an account on FF.net and besides everything I've been working on a want to make a few one-shots, so I've created a poll so you can help me chose some parings for them. Even if you have no desire to read them I would still like your input. If you have an account on FF.net Please go there and if you search for this story and click on my profile you should find the poll at the top of the page, p.s. my name on there is dirtykinks.
> 
>  
> 
> Also thank you to all the people who have stuck by me as I've wrote this fic. I know it's taken a long time but I hope to finish this before the end of the year.

I can’t help but pull my robes tighter around my slightly shaky frame as I stand in the entrance hall of Hogwarts waiting for the first years to finish getting sorted. After they’re sorted I’m supposed to go in and get sorted, all by myself. I want to fidget but I clench my hands tight, using my nails biting into my palms to distract me. It feels an eternity before I hear my new name being called. Taking in a deep breath I open the doors and start the long walk down the middle of the great hall. I want to squirm under the gaze of the full hall but I take a few more deep breaths and continue walking to the sorting hat being held in Professor McGonagall's grip.

 

I can feel everyone’s eyes on me as I walk between the tables to the head of the hall. I hold myself as well as any pureblood lady would when surrounded by a crowd as I walk. The walk while short seems to take an eternity. When I finally get to the end I softly sit on the stool and sit still while the sorting hat is placed on my head.

 

_ Harry Potter, back again. But then again you really aren't Harry Potter anymore, not that you really were before. Harry Potter is more of a figure, than who you really are. Now  where to put you? Gryffindor won’t be good anymore, if not for the fact that you aren't the same person you were when you were placed there, but as the submissive mate to three Slytherin ex-death eaters. It would not be at all pleasant for you there. _

 

_ Ravenclaw is also out of the question, you don’t like learning nearly enough to be put there, but it is much better for you than Gryffindor. I would put you in Slytherin except for the fact that I think Hufflepuff would suit you much better now. What to chose, what to chose. Which do you want to go to? Last time you seemed very adamant about not going to Slytherin, but now you truly know that Slytherin doesn’t mean evil, just smart, ambitious. _

 

_ Wherever I can do the best for my mates,  _ I answer.

 

_ Well then it better be...  _

 

*****

 

I can’t help but sit quietly at my new table, surrounded by whispers and stares, but I don’t let my uneasiness and nerves show. I sit there liked I walked between the tables and into the hall, just as well as any pureblood would when confronted with an uncomfortable situation, I remain calm and indifferent. That and no one actually talks to me, just about me, so not much different then when I was still Harry. Yet this time is much better at least it’s not about something that I didn’t do, or can’t remember. I don’t eat a lot, just enough to hold me over till morning, as my outward appearance is calm, my stomach is a bundle of nerves. I can’t wait for the welcoming feast to be over so I can go and be with my mates alone. While I don’t have to live in the dorms, I do have to eat with them and be around them for classes and any other house activities.

 

When it comes time to leave the great hall I get up and before I can start to walk towards my mates a perfect comes up to me and says, “the password to the common room is ‘mandrake,’ our common is on the ground floor. You go to the right as you come out of the great hall and follow the hall till you come to the first hall you see on the left. Follow that all the way down till you come to a stack of barrels, hidden to the left of the barrels is a portrait of a vineyard, that’s the entrance to our common room. And even though you will be living with your mates you have a separate room waiting for you, if you ever might be in need of it.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Have a good night Mrs. Malfoy-Snape.”

 

“Wait. Please call me Lyra. Mrs.Malfoy - Snape is to formal for here, I’m just another student.” I say as she starts to walk away.

 

“OK. Lyra. I’m Susan Bones.”

 

“Nice to meet you Susan.”

 

“It was nice to meet you too.” She says before she walks away, a small smile on her lips, in enough time to walk out with the other prefect and to take the first years to their common room.

 

Filing away the information about the common room, I start to walk over to the head table where my mates have stood up and and are waiting for me and Draco, who was saying goodnight to his friends. He gets there first as he’s closer to the end where Severus and Lucius had been sitting for dinner.

 

“Are you ready to go?” Asks Lucius as soon as I get up to the head table.

 

I nod my head yes, unwilling to speak at the moment.

 

“Well then let’s go.”

 

The walk down to Severus’ rooms is quiet for us, but as students are still making there way to the common room, we hear whispered bits of conversations.

 

“Oh my, can you believe that a mate to three Slytherins would end up in that house?”

 

“I know, I would be dying of embarrassment,” says another girl.

 

“How is she still mated to them, I would have had the bond dissolved the second I heard that name...”

 

“What were they thinking, how could they have mated to a...”

 

“I don’t know but, you think they’d have been better judges of mates.”

 

I can’t help the look of despair I know appears on my face, or the tears that start to make their way down my cheeks. More following them which each heard word.

 

“Don’t listen to them, they have know idea what they’re saying. We would never,  _ ever  _ do that.”

 

*****

 

Even though my mates words comforted me, they couldn’t stop the impending break down that I knew would crash down on my as soon as we were in the safety of our private rooms. And crash it did, the second the door shut, I felt like I was dying, the feeling of displeasing my mates made me feel like I was dying. But it was worse than dying, because I would still have to live after. Even though I wasn’t sure I had displeased my mates the mear thought that I might have was tearing me to pieces. The last thing I’m aware of happening is one of my mates picking me up and laying me on what I think is a bed, and I know no more as a wave to darkness covers me.

 

*****

 

It was late in the morning when I woke up, I could tell it was later in the morning because despite the scent of my mates around me, I woke to an empty bed. 

 

I looked down and saw that I was in one of my new nightgowns,  _ they must have changed me after I passed out.  _

 

Slowly I inched out of bed till I was sitting on the edge, when I put my feet down to stand up I let out a hiss of pain. The floors were ice cold. Unwilling to step on the floors I looked around, seeing that the nearest rug is a few feet away from the bed I start to look for the wardrobe instead, hoping to summon a pair of socks. When I saw it on the other side of the room I quickly turned around and moved to the other side of the bed where to my surprise, sitting on the ground, were my slippers. Swinging my legs of the edge of the bed I lower my feet into my slippers and stand up, I head to one of the doors, only for it to be the bathroom. 

 

Deciding since I’ve found the bathroom, I go to the bathroom, and then once I look in the mirror and see my hair I start to brush out my tangled rat’s nest that could have once been called hair. It takes me many minutes, and not all of the knots of out of it, but my arms are aching from lifting them up, when I stop deciding to come back to it when I get dressed. Making my way out of the bathroom I go to the one other door and out into a hallway with three doors in it and a turn at the end, I decide to go the the end of the hall and the turn takes me out into a living room where Draco and Lucius are sitting on two of the chairs each reading a copy of The Daily Prophet. The living room I see is connected to the kitchen and a dining alcove, where Severus is sitting drinking his morning tea and going over papers.

 

“Morning,” I say softly.

 

“How are you feeling? You passed out so soon after we got here we weren’t sure what had happened.”

 

“Better, my instincts were going crazy because I felt like I had disappointed you.”

 

“Oh, you couldn’t disappoint us just by being sorted into Hufflepuff. In fact we had thought that that’s where you would end up.”

 

“So it’s fine that I’m a Hufflepuff?”

  
“Yes, it’s perfectly fine you're a HufflePuff.”


	11. Horrors At Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These notes will only make sense if you have read any of my other fics, I also post my stories on Fanfiction.net and on their site you can have people vote on polls you make. I made one to have help deciding pairings for a series of oneshots. so if you don't go on fanfiction.net ignore these notes.
> 
> I have loved the poll I created earlier, so I've made another one, it's a little different than the first one, in this one any pairing that gets 15 or more votes will be made into a fic. So like the first one please vote. It's meant so much to me that so many people voted, and it's really helped me with my writing. So I would be honored for your continued help and support. And like before even if you have no desire to read them I would still like your input.

I decided it was a good thing that the first of September had fallen on a friday so that we didn’t have to go out of their rooms and face the rest of the school till Monday morning. Still unsettled about everything that had happened last night I couldn’t help but want to be left alone. 

 

I knew I couldn’t face the school as a whole after being sorted into Hufflepuff. Even I thought it was weird that I had been re sorted into Hufflepuff. Being sorted into Gryffindor after making that hat not sort me into Slytherin, I was expecting to be sorted their, hoping even.

 

It didn't help that I knew as a Hufflepuff I wouldn't have many, if any, classes with Draco, or any of my other friends, so I would be alone pretty much all day till both classes and dinner were over and only then could I be with my mates at the end of the day.

 

*****

 

Days later I let out a loud sigh as I clasped into one of the chairs that was in our living room. I wasn't having trouble with classes so much as I was watched and talked about constantly, and made it hard for me to concentrate on the lessons. It didn't help that I barely saw my mates, me and Draco had lots of homework so we didn’t really talk, Severus had papers and things to grade, Lucius was in the middle of the fourth crisis with another one of the businesses he owned, and like with Draco all of the people who knew me and were my friends didn't have many classes with me. Luna might have had a class or two with me as most classes I was taking were badger/raven, but being in the year under me she didn't. 

 

Even when I had everyone thinking I was a cheater in fifth year, or the heir of Slytherin in second year or, even more than when I had lived with the Dursley's, but until I came to Hogwarts I hadn’t really known anything else. But I knew that I had never felt this alone before. 

 

I couldn’t help but curl into myself and I was unable to stop the tears that had been building up for days from finaling breaking free, and tumbling down my face blurring my vision. Unable to move from my position on the couch I fell into an uneasy sleep, I had many nightmares all filled with me being trapped alone.

 

*****

\-----

 

“Crying hearts are never seen till the heart breaks.” Said Luna in her normal dreamy voice to professor Snape after class at the beginning of October.

 

“What are you talking about Miss Lovegood?”

 

“If you don't know then you're in more danger than I feared. Lyra is on the brink of a crisis. She feels so alone, more than she ever has. She has no one. Everyone that she should have is busy. Even you, her mates, who are supposed to know her better than everyone, are too busy to bother taking care of her.”

 

“We see each other everyday,” said Severus dismissively.

 

“That isn't enough. She hasn't made any new friends. All anyone can seem to do is talk about her, but none of them want to actually want to know her. Then everyone who is still her friend, that knows the real her doesn't see her except out of classes, because they don't share any classes with her. And they don’t see her out of class because she always rushes to your rooms right away afterwards in the hope that  _ one _ of you  _ might _ have time for her. And you, her mates, are so busy and caught up in your own thing's you don't see how much she's hurting, how much  _ you're _ hurting her. You need to fix this. Before theirs nothing left to fix.” And with that final word she turned and skipped out of the room.

 

Not sure what to make of Miss Lovegood's words he went back to his work, telling himself to think more about it later, when he had the time.

 

*****

 

Coming back again to empty rooms, I couldn’t take it anymore, tossed my bag down and went over to the floo. Calling out, “Grimmauld Place, kitchen.” I then stepped through the fire and into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. 

 

“Sirius! Remus! Anyone home?”

 

“Mistress Lyra.” Said Kreacher as he appeared next to her.

 

“Kreacher do you know where Sirius or Remus are?” I asked, my voice cracking uncontrollably.

 

“They went out for an early dinner and should be back soon. Is Mistress alright?” Asked Kreacher, his large eyes filled with worry.

 

“No. No I’m not. I’m all alone...” I said my voice racking again as I wiped a lone tear from my face. “I’ll be up in my room if anyone comes looking for me, assuming anyone actually  _ does _ come looking for me... And unless someone does ask you where I am don’t tell them anything. Not even my mates.” Walking out of the room I headed up the stairs up to my old room and as I got there I didn’t even bother to light any candles as I went in. I simply went into the room and shut the door, and just their sat on the bed in the dark. 

 

*****

\-----

 

Kreacher didn’t know what to do. He could see how bad his Mistress was hurting, but she had told him he couldn’t tell anyone she was there unless they asked. So he obeyed her orders and didn’t tell Sirius or Remus that she was upstairs when they got home half an hour later, but he did go into her room every few minutes to check on her. She was always sitting on the edge of her bed, simply staring into nothing in the darkness, Kreacher tried to talk to her a few times but she didn’t seem to realize her was there and didn’t answer.

 

Kreacher could see how hurt she was but even when her mates showed up in a state of panic looking for her he said nothing, not even when they all left with Sirius and Remus, them going to help them look for her. He simply stood out of sight ringing and pulling on his ears to stop him from running over and telling them she was just upstairs in her old room, but he couldn’t make himself do it.

 

*****

 

By the second day Kreacher was frantic, Mistress Lyra wouldn’t move, wouldn’t eat, wouldn’t anything. She had gone to long without food, but every time Kreacher brought food up to her in her room she was like a ghost, not living.

 

Kreacher didn’t want to disappoint her but he was at his wits end, he had no idea what to do. He didn’t want to lose her trust, but she was beginning to waste away, and not just in the physical sense. She wouldn’t react, to anything. Kreacher had tried everything to get her to do something besides stare, but nothing worked. He even used his magic to make an illusion that make it look like she was on fire to get her to react, but nothing would work.


	12. Searching for Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These notes will only make sense if you have read any of my other fics, I also post my stories on Fanfiction.net and on their site you can have people vote on polls you make. I made one to have help deciding pairings for a series of oneshots. so if you don't go on fanfiction.net ignore these notes.
> 
> I have loved the poll I created earlier, so I've made another one, it's a little different than the first one, in this one any pairing that gets 15 or more votes will be made into a fic. So like the first one please vote. It's meant so much to me that so many people voted, and it's really helped me with my writing. So I would be honored for your continued help and support. And like before even if you have no desire to read them I would still like your input.

It had been days since they had found Lyra missing, feeling ashamed that they, her mates, didn’t notice that they hadn’t seen her before they started to get ready for bed, and they were now all slowly starting to lose their minds. They couldn’t find her anywhere, they had no idea if she had been taken or left all on her own. And the worst was not knowing if she was ok, her or the baby could be hurt and they have no idea.

 

They had went to Sirius and Remus first, thinking that for sure that that’s where Lyra would have gone. But they said they had no idea where she was, and had wondered why she would have left. Not having any answers for them they asked Sirius and Remus to help look for her. Leaving Grimmauld Place the five of them spent the next six days looking everywhere, asking everyone who knew the truth to help look for her as well. But they couldn’t find anything, not one hint as to why she had left or where she was hiding.

 

Heading back to Grimmauld Place to regroup they were met with the odd sight of Kreacher running back and forth frantically, mumbling to himself and, banging into the tables and chairs and even the walls.

 

“Kreacher, what in the names of hell are you doing?” Asked Sirius as he stared at the odd, yet not so odd when you thought of how house elves could be.

 

“Kreacher can not say. Kreacher promised he wouldn’t say anything, but Kreacher has to say something, before it’s too late. Bad Kreacher, bad Kreacher. You promised... you can’t say anything. But you must or you know what will happen, but you can’t. Stupid wizards... all your fault... if it wasn’t for you this wouldn’t be happening.”

 

“Kreacher what in the world are you talking about? Never mind, it’s probably nothing, you're just  crazy.”

 

“That’s what you think, you filthy blood-traitor, but you are to stupid to see what’s in front of you, all of you. You run here, you run there, when what you seek is in plain sight. But you're just too blind by your own arrogance to see it. Stupid wizards.”

 

“Kreacher you know where Lyra is? Where is she? Why didn’t you say anything?” 

 

“Mistress made Kreacher promise he wouldn’t tell anyone where she was unless Kreacher was asked. But none of you have. Mistress is sick, very sick, won’t move, won’t talk, won’t eat, Kreacher had tried to get her to eat. Mistress just sits there in the dark and stares at nothing. Her heart is gone. She has nothing to live for, not even the child she carries,” said Kreacher shaking his head softly.

 

“Damit Kreacher where is she?!” Screamed Sirius.

 

“Upstairs in her old room, but you won’t be able to do anything, Mistress won’t answer to anything.”

 

“Lyra!” They all yelled as they ran up the stairs.Getting to her old room they all hurried inside only to see what Kreacher had meant when he said sick. Her face was pale and gaunt, her body unnaturally still, but the worst was her eyes. The once vibrant green eyes, were glassy and unfocused. It affected Sirius the worst at how badly she looked, it reminded him of the kissed people he had see in the days before their bodies had given out from the strain of not have a soul. To Severus, Draco, and Lucius, it felt like there hearts had been ripped out.

 

They couldn’t understand how this had happened, how they had gotten to this point. But that didn’t matter, what mattered wa how were they going to fix it.

 

Luna’s words were ringing in Severus’s ears and he was beating himself up inside at not heeding her warning. 

 

Remus was the first one to move, the others couldn’t seem to move from the doorway, frozen in shock, unsure how and if to approach her.

 

“Cub?” Asked Remus, “are you ok? Will you answer me?”

 

Not getting any kind of reaction from her Remus raised his hand to her shoulder, lightly touching it. Despite the robes and other clothes she was wearing, she felt cold.

 

“Kreacher!” Called Remus.

 

“What does Master Wolf want of Kreacher?”

 

“Go to Hogwarts Infirmary, get Madame Pomfrey. Bring her here, tell her it’s an emergency.”

 

“Kreacher will get Madame Pomfrey, and bring her back.” Said Kreacher his eyes darting to Lyra in worry. “Kreacher hopes it will not be too late.”

 

*****

 

Upon arriving Madame Pomfrey sent everyone out, telling them she would need to concentrate, and that they would distract her.

 

Hours later she came down to the kitchen where they had all congregated, waiting for any news from upstairs.

 

“Give me a moment, and a cup of tea if you could before you add to my headache by asking a ton of questions.”

 

Remus got up and got her a cup of tea and while he did everyone else couldn't help but stare at her, waiting for her to say something.

 

“Thank you Remus... To start off she is severely dehydrated, and all the malnutrition that she had as a child has made it easy for her body to grow weaker this time. She hasn’t lost the baby, yet. But she is so close to dieing that even if she pulls through I can’t guarantee that the baby will survive. She wouldn’t respond to anything, and because of the damage of the six days she spent not eating, drinking or even moving, I had to put her into a healing coma. I have talked at length to Kreacher and combined with his story and the results of the spells, she has gone into a comatose state. Caused by the feeling of abandonment, and the lack of contact with her mates has damaged her. I have no idea what her mental state will be when she wakes, but I recommend you spend, all of you, spend as much time with her as possible, even though she’s not awake on some level she will be able to hear you, and it should help her. 

 

I don’t care what you have to do, unless it’s life threatening, put it on hold. Severus, Draco, I will tell the headmaster that you will be staying here for the foreseeable future. I will be back at least twice a day, if not more to make sure she is healing. I would like to move her to the school, but as fragile as she is any unnecessary movement can cause more damage, which unless I can avoid it I won’t risk it.”

 

With those final words she took and left through the floo.

 

*****

 

Taking her advice they only left her side for the necessary things, food, bathroom, a few hours of sleep, but other wise they stayed by her side. Talking for hours on end, about the past, why she need to return to them, what they wanted her to be there for in the future. Children, the one she was carrying now and the ones that they wanted to have in the future, family, anniversaries, Sirius and Remus talked about wanting more children and how they would need their big sister. They all told her how much they loved her, how they didn’t want to live without her.

 

Days went by with some improvement, she started to look healthier, her skin and body replenishing some of the weight and health it had lost. But she showed no signs of waking up. In a healing coma the person would only wake when their was nothing else to heal, or nothing else it could heal. But it remained. 

  
Madame Pomfrey returned twice a day like she said, making sure that she did all she could do. 


	13. Finding A Way Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you readers that also have a FF.net account I've created a baby poll. I want all of your opinions on what sex, name, and number of children their are. So if you can VOTE.

I could hear everything. I could see everything, including the fire that engulfed my body. I could even smell the food the Kreacher brought to me, but I couldn’t move. I felt like I was dying, trapped and unable to scream as every part of me demanded I scream out in agony at the pain that filled my being.

 

Why did no one help me, or even try? A word here, a hug there, a minute of their time, that’s all it would have taken, all I would have needed. But no, no one had any time for me. I suppose I could have gone to see some of my friends after classes, or Sirius and Remus, but no, I would go to find my mates each time. Yet they were never there, always gone, always busy. I also could have gone to anyone of them after having not found my mates, but I still had hope that they would show up and they did, at night, late into the night. When it was time to go to bed, they would kiss me goodnight, place a hand fleetingly on my stomach where our child was growing inside, and go drifting off into sleep. Whereas I never could find sleep, I would lay there, wondering how everything was slipping through my fingers, as I desperately tried to hold on.

 

And now I was trapped here, in my own mind. Listening but not existing. Alive but not living. They all talked to me, Sirius, Remus, Draco, Severus, and Lucius, they said all the words I had wanted to hear from them when it still mattered. I even heard Madame Pomfrey, wondering and asking, why I wouldn’t wake. According to her, my body was healed and the baby was going to make it, so there was no reason as to why I wasn’t awake. I didn’t even have an answer. I tried to wake up, I fought against the darkness that kept me prisoner, but I still could not escape it. 

 

Time went by fast, the only way I knew time had passed is when they would mention what day it was, or how many days I had been in the coma. The last time they said it had been over two weeks since they found me, three weeks since I had sat down in my old room and not left. I wanted to get back to them but, still, I remained in darkness.

 

*****

\-----

 

A month had gone by since Madame Pomfrey had placed Lyra into the healing coma. And while her body had returned and even gone beyond the healthiness it had before, her stomach rounding slightly as the child within grew, but they were no signs of her waking. And while she had improved her mate’s health had all declined, as well as the two men who were like her parents in all but blood. Yet her mates were getting the worst of it, their creatures seeing little to no hope in sight of her waking. The constant stress and worrying were wearing them all down, and it seemed no matter how much sleep they got or how well they ate, their creature sides were in pain. So everything was amplified and they were on their way to ending up exactly how she did when she had left. Hollow, empty shells that seemed to have no reason to live.

 

*****

 

It was a twitch of her fingers, small, Draco wasn’t even sure he had really seen it, wishful thinking he brushed it off as. Then a day later there was a gasp, small, just like the twitch, he also wasn’t sure that was real either. But he watched, waited for any sign as he sat there next to her... There, her hand, it was moving.

 

Casting a Patronus Draco sent a his silver cat downstairs with message to their other mates, as well as Sirius and Remus and of course Madame Pomfrey. 

 

*****

\-----

 

I could hear someone calling. It didn't sound at all like when my mates or friends talked to me. They sounded like they were talking to me through something, like a door or a wall. This voice or was it voices? I couldn't tell. Sounded like echoes, distant and close, loud and quiet all at the same time. For a while, I thought I was imagining them, that like my body, my brain was deteriorating, that the voice or voices were a hallucination. But as time moved forward they got louder and more easy to hear. 

 

“Mommy. Mommy. Help... Dying. Don't let... Die... Mommy... Mommy wake up... Daddies need you... Grandpas... Need you to live... Mommy... Please, mommy... No... Give in.”

 

I would hear the same words over and over till they echoed in my head just like the voices that said them. I so wanted to wake up. Besides, the voices I listened to my mates and my parents. Each time I heard them they got weaker and sounded less like the people that were speaking them. I fought hard at the darkness that surrounded me and kept me hidden and trapped in its cold embrace. 

 

At first, I thought it was my imagination but I could feel my hands, and despite that fact that I could feel them, it felt like they did when they were asleep. Like I had been laying my head on them for a long time. The tingles and pin pricks felt so strange after not being able to feel after so long, I couldn’t even tell if they were moving.

 

*****

\-----

 

Draco had heard them before he could see them, first, it was the exclamations they made as his Patronus conveyed the message to them, then it was the thundering of their feet as they all ran up the stairs. In the lead was Madame Pomfrey, she as quickly as her feet would carry her, rushed over and pulled out her wand and started to wave complicated spells. She had to stop twice, telling Sirius and Lucius to back away and give her some room, as no one could be touching or near Lyra or Madame Pomfrey’s spells would give her false answers or no answers at all.

 

“She’s coming out of the healing coma. It might take a few days until she is fully out of it. From now on she’ll be like she’s in a deep sleep. Getting more wake as time moves on, but according to my readings she should be awake in three days time,” Madame Pomfrey said after she had completed her tests, looking very relieved. 

 

Over the years of taking care of Harry she had looked on the child like he was a nephew. All the other times he had gotten hurt she had done her best and he had been fixed in no time. She didn’t let anyone know, but she had been truly worried about Harry, now Lyra, this time. Before she left she took a moment to look back at her prone form surrounded by her mates and parents, their faces covered with tears of joy and relief. With that final glance, she took her leave and returned to Hogwarts.


	14. Barking Up The Wrong Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you readers that also have a FF.net account I've created a baby poll. I want all of your opinions on what sex, name, and number of children their are. So if you can VOTE.
> 
> 000000
> 
> on a sad note, the cat I've had since I was five years old died this Monday, she was 15 1/2 years old and her name was Midnight. I don't know how to feel now that she's gone. I have had many cats, and while some are still with me, some are gone. But she was the first we have had to get put down, the rest went on their own.

 

It took longer than the three days that Madame Pomfrey had originally thought it would take for Lyra to wake up, but as she had been in the coma for so long her body had to slowly allow itself to wake up and readjust to return to it’s normal wakened state. 

 

On the morning of the fifth day, they had seen her starting to toss and turn more and fastly which according to Madam Pomfrey meant she would wake up in a few hours, that he body was awake enough to start acting more normal that her mind would soon follow.

 

*****

\-----

 

Hermione was beyond being her simply irritated self, she was  _ irritated _ . 

 

Her whole life had changed hugely, yet again. The first time was when she found out that she was a witch and was suddenly thrust into this whole new world that was so wonderful and yet exactly like her old normal life was like. She was still a teacher's pet, as the other children she had gone to school with had called her, who had no friends, and was better with books than she could ever be with humans. 

 

Then she did, one day out of the blue. She had gotten stuck in a life-saving event that had given her two friends, who for the next five years would be the best friends she could wish for and, had taken her on the most exciting and dangerous adventures of her life. Seeing Cerberus's, baby dragons hatching, playing the most realistic game of chess, stopping teachers from stealing stones, finding thousand-year-old monsters in the depths of the castle, setting free wanted criminals, playing with fully grown dragons, swimming with merpeople, and Dark Lords rising from the dead. And of course, the biggest thing to happen the wizarding world, Voldemort’s complete destruction. 

 

The next two years after Voldemort was destroyed had gone by in the blink of an eye, and were the strangest yet, in comparison to the first five. They were so oddly normal, going to school, hanging out, and above all not being afraid for their lives. She quickly had discovered without life-threatening situations, she liked Ron. The same person who couldn’t keep his mouth shut to save his life when he eats, has the emotional range of a teaspoon, and only touches books if he has no other choice, that Ronald Weasley. Oddly enough they fit together, he filled in the pages of her life she couldn’t. She would never be good at or even like flying, he loved it and was good at it. She could enjoy a good chess game but could rarely beat anyone at it, he beat anyone and everyone who he played. And to top it off his whole family was one of a kind that she was already a part of without even trying to be. 

 

Then there was Harry, he understood her better than Ron. Had never said a mean thing to her. And it had never felt forced talking or being around Harry like it did Ron at times. Yet she could never feel that way about him, he was too much like the brother she never had. And yet as she and Ron had grown closer and started liking each other they both had drifted more away from Harry, not a lot. But it was weird to go from doing everything together to only seeing him every once in awhile, mostly in class. Not long after Voldemort had been destroyed forever, and they were all free Harry had got closer to Neville and Luna. As well as Seamus and Dean, but he had also befriended Draco Malfoy. 

 

Granted Draco Malfoy wasn’t being as stuck up and rude as he had been in the past and was supposedly a spy along with his father, but Hermione wasn’t so sure. How could they be sure it wasn’t all a lie like Lucius had used in the first war just to keep themselves out of jail. As Harry got closer to other people, just as Ron and Hermione got closer to each other, the Golden Trio seemed to be dead, and if that wasn’t enough just before their final year at Hogwarts where Hermione was determined to make it a Trio again. She had gotten a letter, this letter made her world go completely topsy-turvy. 

 

Harry was gone, and he wasn’t going to be coming back.

 

It puzzled her in more ways than one, why now, was the most prominent. Why not two years ago when the war ended before it could begin again before he moved in with Sirius and Remus.  Something also felt off and when she tried to owl him, her letters kept coming back unopened with the owls, they couldn't seem to find Harry anymore. Ginny had of course been devastated, she loved him for years, they would have been perfect together. She remembered trying to tell Harry all this when he had still been there, but he would brush it off as if it didn’t matter. But it did matter, Harry and Ginny’s futures were at stake, they needed to be together, just like her and Ron. 

 

Even though her letters always returned to her she didn’t stop trying to send them, as well as ones to Sirius and Remus. She was sure they knew where Harry was hiding and she was hoping they would tell her, even though they kept insisting they didn’t know where Harry was.

 

And if that wasn’t bad enough with Harry gone, both Malfoys and Snape had gotten married, to the same woman. Sure they explained it was a creature thing, and that some creatures had multiple mates but my goodness, three, and two of them were father and son. Then to top it all off she was a Black, Sirius’s cousin, but a Black. 

 

Hermione could admit she was pretty and looked every bit like a pureblood Lady, then she was sorted and she became a joke to the whole school especially the other purebloods, and the Slytherin’s, whoever heard of a Black in Hufflepuff, let alone one who was married to three Slytherin’s. Ok so Tonks was in Hufflepuff and she has Black blood, but her mother was disowned and her father a muggle born so Tonks was an exception, Hermione conceded. 

 

Hermione couldn’t shake the strange feeling there was more to this mysterious cousin, and to Harry disappearing, than met the eye. Then she had disappeared too. Lyra Black, now Malfoy-Snape had looked practically sick since the moment she was sorted and didn’t look to be getting better anytime soon, then she simply gone on a day in early October. Most of the staff was in a tissy. Snape and the two Malfoy’s looked as if their world had come crashing down around them, which she supposed it was. And yet no one was being this worried about Harry. 

 

She, Ron, Molly and Ginny had been looking everywhere like crazy, they had begged Dumbledore to do something, anything, and each time they went back and asked he would give the same answer, that Harry was fine and he had medaled in Harry’s life too much and was going to leave the poor boy in peace. Not that that had done anything to sooth any of them, they continued to ask him as well as Sirius and Remus, who she was sure knew exactly where Harry was and would do nothing to help them find him and bring him back. But she would do what she had to. It didn’t matter what anyone else thought, she was going to do what she thought was best, surely she knew what was better for her best friend that she’s known for years right? And with that final thought, she finished her breakfast and headed off the library yet again, to look for help in the pages that she was sure would hold the answers to her questions.

 

*****

\-----

 

Luna took a deep breath in and watched how it steamed out in the cool autumn air of the forest, she was visiting the thestrals who needed more company. As they stood around her she couldn’t take her eyes off of the swirling patterns her breath made in the frosty air. 

 

Luna was worried and she never got worried, she always seemed to know exactly how everything would work out, and how every piece fit in the puzzle, and what a pretty picture it would be in the end. Hermione and Lyra’s Mates seemed determined to destroy the picture her puzzle would become. Hermione couldn't let Lyra be happy, and leave her alone. And if that wasn’t bad enough Snape hadn’t taken her rather straightforward, at least for Luna, advice. Now Lyra was trapped inside her mind. Sure she would come out of the coma-like state she was now in, but even Luna was skeptical about what would happen after. 

  
Most of the time Luna could see the complete picture even if she had no puzzle pieces yet, but now she had so many pieces and it was all a blur that threatened with every second to shatter into even smaller more blurred pieces. Why did they have to make it so hard to be where they should have been, happy? 


	15. A Time To Think

Severus, Draco and, Lucius would have like to say it wasn’t hell waiting for Lyra to wake up, but anyone could plainly see that it was, that there was no way of hiding their obvious pain. Weeks went by and they all felt in some way that this was the worst and yet most fitting punishment that they could have gotten. 

 

Why hadn’t any of them seen it, what they were all doing to their Mate. Their sweet, innocent, amazingly loving Mate. 

They couldn’t wait to get Lyra back, and yet they weren’t sure they deserved to get her back, or that they wouldn’t do the same thing all over again once they did get her back. Only time would tell how their story would end, and whether it would be a great love story or a horrific tragedy. And yet with all the thinking that they were doing none of them had considered that they might not get her back.

HP-IH

_ It was strange _ , Lyra thought, to be alone for the first time in weeks. 

_ Well almost alone,  _ she thought as she looked down at her ever-growing stomach, and then over by the window at the bird stand that held the sleeping form of Hedwig, who had watched over her these weeks as well. 

Having woken up a few hours ago, she had been swarmed by her Mates, parents and school healer. And now she was alone more or less, as per Madame Pomfrey’s orders. Thankfully she still had her mind intact and wasn’t going to be moved into the same ward as the Longbottom's, but she needed rest and peace, and her Mates also needed some much-needed sleep. Lyra was thankful for it in a way, after hearing them constantly while she was trapped she wanted quiet and even quieter just to think.

She wasn’t sure exactly what to think, though. Part of her wanted to go right back to where her life was before they had returned to Hogwarts before her mostly perfect world had been turned into a living nightmare. Another part of her wanted to really leave like everyone thought she did, to leave everything behind and start a new life somewhere else,  _ anywhere _ else. But she was in pain at the very thought, she had fought so hard to get to where she was. 

Firstly she was still alive, she had never thought she would live as long as she had. She thought that her loving family would have led her to her death one way or another, be it working her to death or just flat-out killing her. Then there was Voldemort. She was sure he would have found a way to kill her eventually, good luck never lasted  _ that _ long, but it did and he was gone and she was still here. Then she had a reason to want to live, even though the wizarding world wasn’t what she hoped it would be, a clean slate, somewhere she could start fresh and be Just Harry. But Harry Potter was famous, and everyone had an idea of who she should be before she had any kind of idea herself, let alone even meeting her.

Then she got friends, real friends. People who wanted her, but now it seemed they too had fallen into the same trap as the rest of the wizarding world. They had gotten their own ideas of who, what, and how Harry Potter should be. But she still had the friends who really wanted, knew and loved her. But let's not forget one of the most important things she got, family, parents. Sirius and Remus were more than she had hoped for, they loved her, and they too wanted her. Even though she had gotten them at a point in time where it didn’t really matter if she had them or not, but it didn’t make having them any less special or better now that she finally had them.

And finally, the next most important thing to have next to parents, a person, or in her case three, to spend the rest of her life with and make a family of her own. One filled with love and everything she never got from her “family”.

As Lyra leaned harder against the headrest, propped up with pillows, as she wasn’t strong enough to remain even partly upright on her own just yet. She attempted to sort out her feelings and other things as she waited for Madame Pomfrey to return. Not that it did any good. Her brain felt like she had gone through a really bad Quidditch match, the kind of one where she ended up in the hospital wing before the game was even finished. And her thoughts felt like someone had made confetti out of them, just as soon as she had a grip on one a different one would come fluttering into view and take all of her attention, or a breeze would rip the piece right from her grasp and scatter it into more pieces. 

All she knew for sure was that she wanted her life back, what life that was she wasn’t sure, but she wanted it. The good and the bad, but she had no idea if she could handle the bad anymore. She wanted to be able to, but Harry Potter, the brave, strong Gryffindor wasn’t all that real. He was the one that could shake off the bad, and fight back. Sure she was that she felt that way but if it hadn’t been expected of her none of it would have happened. She felt there would be no more saving the day for her or Harry.

But maybe someone could help her, she questioned herself as she rested her hand on the top of her very swollen belly with a small smile. She could hear her child now just as clearly as when she was in her mind, it was as if it had a voice, even now as she had while she had been lost. It was still echoing in her mind making her wonder again if she had just one child or would she have more.

It was her child that had truly saved her, not that her parents and Mates not that they didn’t make her want to return to be with them, but she knew she would never willingly leave her child like she had been left, even if her parents hadn’t really left her willingly.

“I love you and I will never leave you,” She softly murmured to the child that lay in her ever-expanding stomach.

“Love you... Mommy... Can’t... wait.”

It was taking longer than she thought it would take for Madam Pomfrey to come back to her room for the check up Madam Pomfrey was so insistent that she needed and as she waited, her eyes had become heavy and it was becoming difficult to keep them open. Even though she hadn’t been awake for weeks she was extremely tired, which being tired was supposedly normal for being pregnant, and the added stress and problems of being trapped in her mind added to the exhaustion. 

As the minutes kept ticking by she had fallen into a light sleep and woken at least twice while waiting. It was now well after a half an hour and Madam Pomfrey had not returned yet, so she decided whatever Madam Pomfrey had to tell her could wait, as well as her oh so important check up, till she had woken up and promptly fell asleep. 

 

Ten minutes later Madam Pomfrey had walked into the room and her eyes promptly fell on the sight of the sleeping Lyra and she quickly backed up and out of the room, gently shutting the door behind her. While she had wanted to talk to Lyra and give her a check up, but Madam Pomfrey was happy that she was getting more sleep, it would do her some good.


	16. Waking and Walking Trouble

As Lyra woke up she decided waking up was going to be a weird experience, at least for a while. After being more or less asleep and not walking yet feeling like she was awake for weeks was unsettling, to say the least. And for the first time since she came out of the coma-like state she was in, she was alone when she woke up. While she attempted to sit up she stilled at the growl that pierced the air, realizing that it was her stomach protesting the lack of food in it, she wondered if she should wait till someone came to her room or if she should attempt to make it to the kitchen. 

 

Realizing that she was too hungry to wait for anyone to come by her room, she pulled back the thick collection of blankets that were covering the bed and shivered as the cold air in the room hit her like a tidal wave. Grabbing her wand off of the nightstand next to the bed she flicked it at the empty fireplace across the room and watched as it filled with wood, lit on fire, and started filling the room with its glowing warmth. Then with another flick, she summoned her dressing robe over to her and quickly wrapped the warming charm infused cloth around her, sighing with pleasure as the warmth sunk in. Slipping her feet into her slippers which were placed on the floor beside the bed, she slowly tried standing up by herself for the first time in days, she swayed lightly at her offset balance. Whether it was the lack of time she had spent standing, or the newly gained pregnancy weight she had to take her time and not rush for fear that a wrong or too fast move would send her tumbling to the floor or, even worse down one, if not all of the staircases on the way down. 

 

As she got to the first landing outside her door, she couldn’t decide how to get down the multiple flights of rickety old stairs that came between her and her destination, and so she stood there thinking until she started to sway again. At which she sat down on the edge of the stairs to stop the sudden dizziness that had come over her when she got an idea. She had seen Dudley do it many times as a child and it occurred to her it was probably the safest way she was going to get down the stairs on her own. So she then started to descend down the stairs on her arse, sliding slowly from one stair to the next taking a few seconds between to make sure she wasn’t overdoing it.

 

It took a few tries for her to get up off of the bottom stair once she had gotten to the last one, seeing as she was pretty much sitting on the ground, and her newly acquired large baby bump did absolutely nothing to help her. Using the handrail she pulled herself up and made her way down the hall to the kitchen, making sure to be quiet as to not set off Walburga Black’s portrait. She was feeling better, but her head still ached some and she did not need a crazy, not to mention dead, lady yelling at the top of her lungs.

 

It took all of two whole seconds after she had entered the kitchen for pandemonium to start, or at least that’s what it felt like to her. All of the people that were there in the kitchen came at her and started yelling and asking questions.

 

“How are you Lyra?”

 

“What are you doing down here?”

 

“How did you get down the stairs?” Asked another voice.

 

“What do you think you're doing?”

 

“You should be resting in bed, what do you think you're doing out?” Demanded someone close to her.

 

“You should have called one of us to come and get you.”

 

“Why are you out of bed? It’s too soon for you to be up and running around.”

 

“STOP!!!” Lyra yelled angrily over the multitude of voices that were overlapping so bad she couldn’t hear a word any of them said, which made the voices seem to scream even louder yet in an effort to be heard.

 

“I’m fine. Yes, I’m still tired, but I want something to eat and I wasn’t going to wait for it to be brought to me. I got down the stairs by sliding down on my arse, so I didn’t have the chance of falling down, just to be careful. And now I’m going to do what I came here for, to eat.” And with that final word she pushed past the people gathered around her and headed over to the ice box in search of something to eat.

 

Grabbing a large tub of vanilla ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, along with some fresh red raspberries, strawberries, and blueberries. She plucked a bowl and spoon out of the cupboard on her way past it to the end of the table where she sat down then deftly scooped a large amount of vanilla ice cream into the bowl and coated it with tons of the fresh fruit, and started to devour it just as quickly as she had filled the bowl.

 

“Shouldn’t you eat something better for you than ice cream Pup?” Questioned Sirius from where he sat at the other side of the table.

 

“I’m eating fresh fruit too, not just ice cream. Besides Madam Pomfrey said I’m healthier than I ever was before. And I want it, so no, I don’t think I should eat something better than this.” Just as quickly as the words left Lyra’s mouth, tears left her eyes just as fast. And what was an ice cream feast, was now drowning in tears.

 

“What’s wrong?” Asked Remus as he walked into the kitchen and sat next to her and practically pulled her shaking, tear soaked form into his lap and held her as the tears dwindled down to a few sobs.

 

“I-I don’t know... I was r-really... angry, then Sirius yelled at me... So I yelled back... t-then I couldn’t stop it, they just kept coming.”

 

“It’s perfectly normal when you’re pregnant to get emotional in the blink of an eye over things you wouldn’t get emotional about, your hormones are all over the place. It’s very easy to get worked up anyway, but it’s going to be a lot easier until the baby is born, you’ll have a better control of your emotions then.”

 

“Ok,” she says as her tears dried up and her attention turned once again to the bowl of now mostly melted ice cream, but that didn’t bother her. She ate the rest of it and refilled her bowl with more, still frozen, ice cream and a coating of more fresh berries. 

  
As she continued to eat away she didn’t notice the group of people that had yelled at her and now we're watching her after she had come in. Thought it was understandable that she wasn’t paying much attention to anything else but her appetite, yet it still hurt her ignored mates who waited patiently at the other end of the room. But they knew they had to be patient, it would take time to even get back to how they had been before.


	17. Talking Can Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be posting a new story as soon as my beta izzybee21 finishes editing it for me, its a Castle fic Ryan/?

After her disaster-ly ice cream meal in the kitchen, Lyra wasn’t exactly excited the next morning to go down for breakfast. Unlike the day before when she when down in her nightgown and dressing robe, she decided to get dressed. Nothing fancy, just a simple dress and matching robe. Going to her wardrobe she was shocked to not recognize most, if any of the clothes in it. Then she remembered, she was much larger than she had been and her old clothes wouldn’t fit her until after the baby was born. Unsure where the clothes had come from or who had gotten them, she paused in thought, she still had no idea how much time had passed while she had retreated into her own mind. Going back to the clothes she pulled out a deep blue floor length dress and matching dark blue robe, absently noting that most of the clothes in the wardrobe were more of a heavy material, with a few thinner ones here and there.

 

Quickly pulling the clothes on she couldn’t help but feel disturbed by her own body, it was not her body itself but the fact that she had gone from teenage boy to teenage girl, to now almost heavily pregnant. If her body changed so drastically again she didn’t know what she would do, how she would handle it. When she changed into a girl it was so fast and painful she had woken up to a whole new body, and the same for now. When she went into her mind she had been pregnant, but it was in the early stages and there had been no physical changes yet. And now she had a good sized baby bump. 

 

Leaving her room she got down stairs the same why she did the day before and made sure to be just as quiet as always when passing Walburga's picture. Going into the kitchen she prepared herself for the onslaught she had gotten the last time she had walked into the kitchen, but it didn’t come. It was just Remus and Sirius, who with how she had been feeling she wished were her real parents. Her Mates which she vaguely realized had been in the room the last time, were nowhere to be seen. The sudden thought stopped her in her tracks. Normally just even being around anyone of her Mate’s presence would take her immediate attention, and even if she thought about other things they would be at the front of her mind, not to be even remotely forgotten. Yet yesterday they hadn’t even been a blip on her radar. The realization scared her and made her worried as she now noticed her senses weren’t what they had been. Ever since she had gotten her inheritance her senses had been improved, but now they seemed like they had been before when she was just human. Remembering to ask Madam Pomfrey about it when she came later for her daily check up she moved to sit down at one of the many empty mismatched seats that surrounded the table, left behind from the Order meetings.

 

“Where are my Mates? Are they not coming down to breakfast?”

 

“They left and are eating at Malfoy Manor today, and will be there for the foreseeable future until you want to go there or have them come back here. We also wanted it to be just us three this morning. It that alright, because they will come back if you want them back,” Answered Remus as he grabbed a slice of toast and spread a generous amount of marmalade on it.

 

“No, that’s fine. I wouldn’t know what to do if they were here anyways,” she said as her stomach simultaneously tied itself in knots and out of knots.

 

“How are you doing Pup?” Sirius asked as he stole the same piece of toast from Remus just as soon as he finished coating it with marmalade.

 

“I’m so confused. I don’t know how to feel about any of this. I love my Mates but they hurt me, and I was more or less happy to be pregnant, but now because of them and me, I’ve missed so much of it. I don’t even know how far along I am, or how long I was trapped.”

 

“Your five and a half months pregnant, you were in the coma for three months, and today is January 11,” responded Remus as he glared at Sirius who was happily munching on his stolen toast, and moved to make another piece.

 

“Oh my! So much time... I missed our first Christmas together. My pregnancy is almost half over already.” I was unable to keep the utter disappointment out of my voice.

 

“It’ll get better soon, it might not be the same way it had been before but it will get better. I know how much your Mates want to make it up to you and make everything better. Besides you also have us, and I hope you haven’t forgotten how much you mean to us. If you hadn't come into your inheritance we had been planning on legally adopting you, but with how we needed to keep this a secret it would be strange, to say the least for us to adopt you. But don’t think for a second that we wouldn’t want to be your parents, no matter what.”

 

Sirius’s speech did help Lyra feel much better, she had always worried about how Remus and Sirius’s felt about her. Sure they loved her, but she couldn’t help but worry. She had always wanted them to adopt her but when she had still been Harry she had been too afraid to ask for them to adopt her. She wasn’t if they would adopt her, get angry about how she couldn’t be thankful for what they gave her and wanted more, or just flat out refused her. And them when she got her inheritance she had Mates, got married, and started a whole new life as someone else. It made her feel better that the only reason they had not adopted her was that, yet it made her sad that she could have parents when she didn’t. They loved her though and would be there for her, that’s all that really mattered.

 

Thanking them, she asked, “can... can I call you my parents? You know, like Dad’s.”

 

“We would love it if you called us your parents, and we will be your parents for as long as you want us to be.”

 

“I might not have thought about having kids,” said Sirius as he watched Remus make another piece of toast. “But I would love to be called Dad.” And without further ado, he stole another piece of toast.

 

With a smile that Lyra was sure would break her face, she settled down and started to eat the small feast of food that was laid out across the table. Enjoying the time with her newly named parents she let her worries fade away, at least for a little while.


	18. Tea Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just to let you all know I posted a new fic, it's call ONLY IN DREAMS and it's a CASTLE fic. 
> 
> I also made a sequel to my tony/loki fic WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW? it's called I HAVE NO IDEA.
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter and take a look at my new fics.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor Draco, Severus, and Lucius were starting to go out of their minds. 

 

After months of not being away from Lyra for more than a few hours, if that, and even then when they weren’t in the room with her they were still in the same house. They couldn’t help but be agitated at the whole situation. It did help that the three of them were together, it made them and their creatures less anxious, but only just. It also helped that besides for going to the bathroom they stayed in the same room with each other as being separated for more than a few minutes made them overwhelmed. 

 

So as much as they got annoyed by one another staying so close, it felt better than storming out of the room, like they normally would when they really got annoyed. And even then they couldn’t help but take comfort in one another.

 

HP-IH

 

It was around tea time when Madam Pomfrey came to give Lyra her daily check up. Lyra, after spending some more time with Remus and Sirius after breakfast, had retreated to the Black family library and had taken the time to relax and do some reading. Having not found any books on hermaphrodite pregnancies she decides to read a few on regular female pregnancies that she found instead, and even found one on male pregnancy. Along with the pregnancy books, she also found a few books on the Black family history and looked at the family tapestry that covered the one wall.

 

She had proudly decided to follow the Black family tradition of naming their children after stars and constellations, so she skimmed the books and tapestry for names that the Blacks had used in the past to get some ideas. This is where Madam Pomfrey found her, lounging on one of the chairs with a few books around her.

 

“How has your day been so far, I heard that yesterday turned into a bit of a handful.” Questioned Madam Pomfrey as she came into the library carrying a small bag with her and sat in the chair next to Lyra, making herself comfortable.

 

“Today has been good, Remus and Sirius help to calm most of my fears. But I didn’t tell them about something I’m worried about. I used to get anxious and agitated when I was away from my Mates, let alone after some time had passed. But even since I woke up I haven’t been feeling any of that. Normally at any given time, they are always at the front of my mind, but they barely even cross it now. And yesterday when I went to eat in the kitchen they were there but besides everyone questioning me I didn’t even realize they were there. I mean I’m glad in a way, they hurt me so bad, I don’t know what to do about any of this. What’s wrong with me, is this going to stay this way forever? How will I be able to live without my Mates, what about my child. Will this affect it too?” Lyra rambled out of fast that if Madam Pomfrey had not been used to it from listening to patients she wouldn’t have understood a word of it.

 

“I have never heard of anything like this, just give me a few minutes. I brought along some creature healing books, maybe one of them will be able to tell me something, or help in some way.” Replied Poppy, looking worried at what she was hearing.

 

“Would you like some tea while you research? I was planning on getting some tea myself before you showed up.”

 

“That would be lovely, are so sure you can get it by yourself or would you like me to help you?” Questioned Poppy, worried that Lyra could be in danger of overworking herself lifting a heavy tea tray, and carrying it down the hall.

 

“No thanks, Kreacher has been insisting on doing pretty much everything for me since I woke up. So I was going to call him and have him bring the tea to me, as well as a few snacks.”

 

As Lyra called Kreacher, who was all too happy to get her a full tea service, Poppy Pomfrey settled back and started to paged through the books she brought. Taking out a piece of parchment and quill, she wrote down anything that seemed like it could be remotely related to this situation, sipping on the tea and nibbling on biscuits as soon as it was brought to the library by Kreacher.

 

HP-IH

 

By the time Poppy was done looking through the last book she brought with her and, even a few that she and Lyra had found in the many bookshelves of the Black Library. She had found many interesting things in the books that she had never even heard of, or even thought possible, but pretty much anything could be possible with magic.

 

Turning to Lyra who had taken up refuge on the chaise lounge to rest, Madam Pomfrey said, “I have looked through all of these. Some I even went back and double checked their information. But from what they say I think the lack of creature emotions might be being caused by the creature part of you. I would like to check by using a special revealing spell, specific to think type of situation.”

 

“Whatever you think is best Madam Pomfrey. Do I need to do anything?”

 

“No, you just stay there. I’ll say the spell and it will write down, on a piece of paper that I need to hold it the opposite hand as my wand, any information that is relevant to the spell... Are you ready? Ok, here it goes,  **Revelio Motus Creaturae!”**

 

As she chanted the spell a bright deep purple light shot out of her wand and like a flashlight stayed lit in a beam like shape for several minutes until it faded away.

 

Once her eyes cleared from the spots that were dancing across her vision, Lyra turned her gaze to Madam Pomfrey who was looking over the results carefully. 

 

“Do you want the good news or the not so good news?”

 

“The good news.”

 

“Well there's nothing bad in the results, difficult and problematic, but not bad. It seems that the reason that your creature instincts and what not are being blocked somehow. This isn’t a bad thing but I don’t know when or if they will come back. They seem to be blocked by your emotions. And from what I read this type of thing is rare, and is most likely part of why your mind shut down. As you have no likely guessed what happened with your Mates is not normal, Mates are connected in a way that shouldn’t allow for such thing to happen, but they did. As far as I can tell it will take time and trust between you and all of your Mates for your instincts to unblock themselves. It’s more of a way to stop you from getting hurt further or something along those lines. I want to do some more research though just in case, do you mind if I borrow the books that we found. I want to look at them again, I might have missed something,” she asked as she started to pack her things up.

 

“No that’s fine, we don’t need them right now, and it would be better to find out sooner than later if there's anything else.”

 

HP - IH

 

Once Madam Pomfrey left Lyra couldn’t help but sit there in the library, the books she had been looking over abandoned on a table, tea getting cold in her unfinished cup. Did this mean she didn’t have to let her, now dulled creature to rule her life. Sure she did love them but, as she sat there she couldn’t help but wonder if it was all the creature inside her. She didn’t want it to be, she wanted it to be love, not instincts. She had been attracted to all of them before her inheritance came to life. But was that all she felt for them? It was only after did anything happen, though Draco had admitted that he would have asked her out when she was still Harry if he hadn’t known he had a Mate out there, and even then soon after her whole life had changed five times, once with the transformation, twice with the reveille that she had mates and three times when she got pregnant and four when she got married to them. And last but not least when everything went up in smoke, number five, returning to Hogwarts. The very place she had called home and wished she could live in all the time, had become the place she wished she had never returned too.

 

Did she now that she wasn’t under her own spell want the life she had more or less started to live. She had even kind of had the cliched life flashing before her eyes moment that always seemed to fake and corny, but was eye opening. She knew she wanted her children, that she was certain of, she had always wanted a family, children of her own. But could she live with the people she didn’t choose to, and that had hurt her? It would be better for the child growing inside her to have a whole family, not just ones that shared the child when they could get it. But would it be better to have a whole family when one of them felt trapped or a broken one where they were all free?

  
While her mind had never been clearer, it had also had never been so conflicted. And what would happen if the instincts that she was free of came back, would she once again fall under their spell without so much as a protest? Was this going to be a blessing or a curse? She would have to find out, she didn’t like this seemingly never-ending uncertainty. But for now, she would put those thoughts out of her mind, as her child had found her bladder and her cravings for chocolate sauce covered omelets.


	19. Back At Hogwarts, Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, things have been absolutely crazy, but here's a new chapter for you. Last chance for voting on they baby or babies, gender and names. for those of you that don't know, I have a new story up called Only IN Dreams, it's a CASTLE fic, check it out. And if anyone who has asked me to write a fic for them is reading this I am hard at work and trying to get your stories done as quick as I can.

A couple of days after her check up and the bombshell that Madam Pomfrey gave her, Lyra still didn’t know how to feel or if it would even be good to figure the feelings out, but she had figured out something. As much as she had enjoyed her time, more or less alone, with her now official dad’s, she wanted to get back into the swing of things. Or at least back to the swing of school things. She having had missed most of the beginning of the school year, let alone half, and didn’t want to miss any more of it. She still wanted to graduate from Hogwarts, even if she was a different person and a little behind in school work. And so without further ado, she returned to Hogwarts.

And she wasn’t the only one, days before she had gone back to the castle, so had her Mates. 

The day Lyra had told Sirius and Remus that she wanted to go back and finish school, they had turned right around and told her Mates. Remus and Sirius wanted to give them a chance to be able to work thing out, even if Sirius still didn’t like two of them he wanted her to be as happy as she could, so he went to them in hopes they could truly make her happy. 

They had decided after a long and not so long talk to go back, to get her back, or at least more comfortable around them even if they weren't speaking. Or living together. Lyra would be staying in the Hufflepuff dorms, in the private room they had set aside for her all those months ago.

Either way, they would try their hardest to get everything back to normal, or whatever their version of normal was.

HP - IH

It was strange to be packing yet again to go to Hogwarts for the second time in a year before she had even had summer, but everything seemed to be strange or weird nowadays. And so she packed, said goodbye and flew to Hogwarts.

Arriving in the medical wing she was given a short check up to sure she would be fine to be walking around a huge castle, and ok to have school stress, type of fine.

Before leaving the hospital wing and walking off to the Hufflepuff dorms Lyra wanted to ask about something she had read in the pregnancy books she had found, even if they didn’t fully apply to her unique situation.

“Madam Pomfrey? I was wondering since I couldn’t find any books on hermaphrodite pregnancy in the Black library I read what they had, which was a few on female and one on male pregnancy. All of the books said that you wouldn’t be able to tell how many children or what gender they would be until just before they were born, I was wondering why? The books didn’t explain it.”

“Oh that’s simple. When wizards or witches get pregnant magic has a way to make sure the child is safe, they are enveloped in a web of raw magic. That magic protects the baby, but it also stops any spells from reaching the child, revealing or otherwise, and what not. No one really had been able to find out why but, the reigning theory is that it can protect the child within against most things and heal them quicker than a healer, also some think that if the magic field is breached or damaged the child can become a squib. Granted that’s not how all squibs are made but no one want’s to chance it. So just before they're ready to be born the web fades away and allow outside magic to touch the baby.” Madam Pomfrey explained quickly and efficiently, no muss or fuss. “By the way, I’m still looking over the books and my research. So far it looks like I thought the other day, but I’m going to continue looking.”

And so with a sense of balance restored, at least in her brain, Lyra left the medical wing and went off to her new room.

After having got a fresh set of directions to the Hufflepuff dorm, as she had forgotten the ones she was given at the opening feast and the current password. With the directions in mind, she made it there and in no time. When she got into the common room there was Susan Bones waiting for her, like Madam Pomfrey said she would be. Susan welcomed her to finally joining Hufflepuff and lead her to the room that they had for her and left her to unpack her things and get settled. 

When she was Harry Potter she had been quite oblivious to many things and she wasn’t any better now, but she could recognize questioning staring when she saw it. Everyone she had passed had recognized her soon enough and gave her that look, that “I have questions and I want answers” look. And the look got stronger and weirder once they got a good look at her obviously pregnant stomach. She knew she would have gotten this reaction. She comes out of nowhere, marries three of the most well-known men in the wizarding world, gets sorted into Hufflepuff, then promptly disappears. Her Mates going away along with her, and now she was back and very pregnant to boot. Besides the questions she saw in their eyes she saw uncertainty, they didn’t know what to think about her or the events that invited the questions along for the ride.

One thing that Lyra knew for sure was that no one would get any answers from her. At least anyone that wasn’t a friend. And even then she wasn’t sure what she should tell them, they had all written to her while she was trapped. Each letter had been filled with worry and, believe it or not, questions. She had read most of the letter while she was on bed rest, and the rest later. She had felt bad for them that know one had thought to tell them if just to stop their fear and worry. 

Well now that she was back she would straighten things out, and fill them in. Besides she wanted some help. Not just or catching up with school, but she had realized while she had been trapped that she could have gone to any one of them and they would have done their best to help her. And now she needed help once again, she was hoping that her friends could help her get back to living, whatever that meant.

HP - IH

Lyra had stayed in her room the rest of the night, knowing that if she went to dinner, she would be subjected to more of the looks. She instead called on Winky, who was working in the kitchens to bring her a dinner of poached scallops in rice pudding with hot sauce. Winky had brought it to her, but only after she had caught the look of disgust Winky made at her meal choice.

Eating her otherwise revolting meal she settled down and continued the mass reading of her school books and an effort to at least get some kind of idea of what they had learned while she was gone.

It was just after Ten when she had started to get sleepy, after putting away the books that were spread out around her she made her way to the bathroom, and a shower and teeth brushing later she was putting on a warm nightgown and crawling into bed. Secretly dreading the next morning where she would have to go to the great hall and get her new schedule and eat breakfast surrounded by the one of the most gossiping collections of people. She knew that the second she was spotted she would be in for it, and the rumors that had probably been running around Hogwarts when she left, would start right back up, again.


	20. A Long Awaited Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished with the baby poll, and taken it down and have put the second poll for one shots back up on my profile, now remember that once on pairing gets at least 15 votes i will make a fic for it. i've just posted the third chapter for only in dreams which is a castle fic. i've also been working on many other fics, i often think i'm juggling a house full of work, but i love every minute of it. right now i might have bitten off more than i can chew and started new smallville fics, the show was calling me to watch it and the kryptonite has affected my brain.

Oh boy was she right, the second those doors opened and she walked in the normal everyday amount of noise that usually filled the hall doubled in seconds. Some of the words said were said at her and the rest was everyone talking about her. And just when she thought the noise couldn’t get worse there, coming in together were her three Mates. They all had the normal Malfoy and Snape looks, calm and collected, with a hint of anger, or was that disdain. Either way there it was on all of their faces as they made it to the end of the hall. Draco soon broke away and went over to the Slytherin table, as his father and Severus took their places at the staff table.

Seeing them, even from afar, in the same room took her breath away. And in that moment she decided she had to give them another chance, even without her incubus instincts.

HP - IH

Hours later in the Room of Requirement was Lyra and her true friends. Each one, except Luna, had come up to her at some point in the day, asking so many questions so fast it felt like her head was spinning. She had given each of them the same response, that she would explain everything, to everyone after dinner in the Room of Requirements. So there was Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, and to her utmost surprise the half of the Weasley clan that supported her, including Fleur.

She had found out that they had been over to Grimmauld Place, but really hadn’t been told anything concrete. 

“I guess I should begin from when I was sorted into Hufflepuff. The words I kept hearing everyone say really had gotten to me and I had a panic attack. Then it just snowballed from then on. Draco was having so much work with the extra classes he takes as well as the core classes, he was spending most of his time in the library working. Severus seemed to be buried in work as well, grading tests, homework, and potions, not to mention making potions for the hospital wing, and did you know he makes potions for St. Mungo's. Not to mention his personal potions work. He’s trying to change one of the potions he invented, wolfsbane, he wants to make it so it helps to make the transformation less painful. And Lucius had this huge business problem with two of the companies he owns. Not that any of that makes up for what happened but they were trying to get everything done and it left no more time for me. 

I know that I could have gone to anyone of you or Sirius and Remus, but I kept holding out hope that they would find time for me. And one day it all became too much and so I went home to Grimmauld Place hoping that one of my dad’s were there but they had gone out of dinner. So I ordered Kreacher not to tell anyone where I was unless they specifically asked him, and no one did. By that time it was too late. It felt like I had left my body, and was still there. I couldn’t talk or move, but at that time I could still see and hear everything. I saw Kreacher try all sorts of thing to get me to snap out of it, nothing worked. Then they finally figured it out and found me. Soon after they called Madam Pomfrey, but she couldn’t do anything for me.

So she did what she could, she healed my body and had them talk to me, all the time, I was never left alone. But the longer it went on the darker everything got, it got so dark I couldn’t see anymore, but I could still hear. And I couldn’t believe what I started to hear, it started out as a muffled echo, then it got clearer. It was my child, I can still hear it now. It was my baby that brought me back, I could never desert my child, I know how that feels and I could never do it.

And if that wasn’t bad enough, I felt weird after waking up, and so Madam Pomfrey did some test and it seems that my creature instincts are being suppressed or something by themselves, or emotions, or something like that. She seems it think they will come back after some time. So I don’t even know how to feel about any of this, and until this morning I wasn’t even sure I could forgive my Mates, but I want to try.”

With the big reveal and ramble out of they way, they got to talking about her and her problems, school and everything thing else under the sun, including crumple horned snorkacks. But if Lyra thought her revile was a bomb, then she was being upstaged. Neville was happily talking along, when he started in about Hermione.

“Yeah the past two months she been acting weird, and not in a good way. Her, Ron and Ginny have been talking more and more about finding Harry. The other day on my way to breakfast I heard them talking about asking Dumbledore again for help finding him. Apparently every time anyone of them asks he says no. And the other day I heard Hermione mumbling about how you, Lyra and your appearance and then disappearance were strange. I think besides Harry, she is going, if not already started to obsess over you now,” Neville warned her.

After a few more hours of talking and goodbyes to the people who had snuck into the castle, after having been invited by Neville, as he thought they should be there too and had been writing to them anyways. And if Lyra was going to be honest with herself she had seen the looks he was getting from two pairs of eyes, not that Neville wasn’t sneaking similar looks of his own. As she walked back to her room in the Hufflepuff dorm she couldn’t help but hoped it would come to be and work out, they fit each other, and she could see how well they could be together. Granted the type of relationship they would have would be odd, but not as odd as hers.

As she turned the corner to the corridor that held the entrance to the common room she saw something she hadn’t expected, there waiting was Draco. He was looking down so he hadn’t seen her yet, so she silently backed up and back around the corner.

What is he doing here? She asked herself silently from around the corner, out of sight.

Trying to decide what to do she did a quiet shuffle version of pacing, when she thought it couldn’t get any worse, it did. The baby had simultaneously kicked her in the stomach and the bladder, causing her to cry out as the sudden pain made her pee herself. The loud noise had unfortunately caught Draco’s attention and made him look around the corner to see what it was.

“Lyra! What happened is everything ok? What is that stuff?”

“It’s pee. The baby kicked me hard in two places at the same time, the stomach and the bladder. So if you don’t excuse me I’ll be going to the bathroom and then to bed, please move.”

“I just wanted to see you and talk,” Draco stated as he moved in closer to her.

“I’m not talking to you while I’m coated in my own pee, and standing in the middle of the hall.” At the look she saw on Draco’s face, one of minor defeat she felt bad. “If you want to wait in my room until I’m done cleaning myself up, we can talk after.”

As she turned around and made her way to the portrait she was happy to hear the soft footsteps that followed her.


	21. Unexpected Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that don't know, I have a new chapter for my story called Only In Dreams, it's a CASTLE fic, check it out. 
> 
> These notes will only make sense if you have read any of my other fics, I also post my stories on Fanfiction.net and on their site you can have people vote on polls you make. I made one to have help deciding pairings for a series of oneshots. so if you don't go on fanfiction.net ignore these notes.
> 
> I have loved the poll I created earlier, so I've made another one, it's a little different than the first one, in this one any pairing that gets 15 or more votes will be made into a fic. So like the first one please vote. It's meant so much to me that so many people voted, and it's really helped me with my writing. So I would be honored for your continued help and support. And like before even if you have no desire to read them I would still like your input.

As she got out of the much-needed shower, toweled off, and pulled on her floor-length bathrobe. She walked into her room, to the sight of a rather uncomfortable looking Draco sitting in a chair patiently waiting for her. It was a truly odd sight, one that she thought if she still had her instincts wouldn’t be happening.

 

“I can say I never thought I would pee myself in the middle of the hall. And I don’t want to repeat it,” she said trying to lighten the uncomfortable mood that seemed to have taken over the room.

 

Draco laughed politely, though she could tell he thought it was funny, but held himself back as if he was worried anything bigger would be unwelcomed.

 

“So how long have you been back. I know you were all at Grimmauld Place until a few days ago.”

 

“We decided to come back five days ago... that’s not true. Sirius and Remus told us of your plans right after you told them. They hoped we would come back so we could have a chance to work things out.”

 

“Figures, the rest of that day Sirius was being weird and Remus kept nudging him. I knew something was up I just figured they were worried,” said Lyra as she sat in the chair next to him.

 

“It’s not just them that got us to come back, we had always planned to, we just thought we would be together when we did. I’ve been doing school work all these months when we were at Grimmauld Place. My dad and Severus wouldn’t allow me to fall too far behind.”

 

“Too bad you couldn’t have done your homework with me, even just reading out of a textbook could have helped. Ever since I decided that I needed to come back and finish I’ve been reading every book cover to cover, and I still think I’m behind.” Lyra admitted to him as she took in a deep breath to try and ease the pain the baby was giving her as it kicks away inside her.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Huh?” she questioned him absentmindedly. “Oh, yeah. Everything’s fine, just the baby kicking away again... Actually, have you and the others felt anything strange? Anything odd these past few months.”

 

“Of course, we were all so worried about you, we didn’t know what to do,” he rambled out fear plain on his face.

 

“That’s not what I meant. Not that I don’t like hearing that but, I don’t think anyone’s told you but... For some reason, my emotions or something has blocked my Incubus instincts from me.”

 

“What? How does that even happen, are you sure?”

 

“Yes, and no. Madam Pomfrey did some kind of magical test and that’s what the results said. She is pretty sure, but she is still doing more research on it, just to make sure that it’s right.  It happened because of what happened, it’s a way to help me I guess. So I can figure things out without the instincts getting it the way.” After she was done she took in yet another deep breath and looked back at Draco, who was looking stunned.

 

“I guess ever since you woke up we’ve all been less, emotional... we thought it was an after effect of you waking up, or not being in the same house as you. Should Madam Pomfrey test us too?”

 

“I don’t think it could hurt. Maybe with more of us, she could figure it out better.” Lyra didn’t know if it was true, but it was better than saying nothing. And maybe it could help Madam Pomfrey come to a conclusion with more patents.

 

For the first time in a long time, she remembered that they weren’t just Mates they were married that they were all married to each other, not just to her but they were married. How did she forget it. It wasn’t like oh I forgot to put milk in the cake recipe, or I forgot to do the laundry. She had almost forgotten they were married. And she was thinking about taking them back. There was nothing to take back, maybe put back together but take back, no. It was time for her to get things straight.

 

“So why were you waiting outside?” Lyra asked getting right down to the big question that had been brewing inside her since she had seen him in the hall.

 

“I’ve missed you, when you were in your coma you were far away yet right in front of me, us. I wanted to try and really get things started, before when you came into your inheritance it was all Mate and instincts. I had been in love with you for years before that and when you turned out to be my Mate, it was like all the old feeling that I’d been feeling for you were gone, replaced by ones that just weren’t the same. I still loved you and everything but it wasn’t because I loved you it was because you were my Mate. I don’t want that to be why you are with me, my father and Severus agree. We want to love you, because we do, not for anything else.”

 

His words brought tears to her eyes, and then there he was slipping her into his arms, just holding her in an effort to comfort her. To show that he was there, no matter what. And a part of her hoped she wouldn’t get her instincts back, and that theirs were blocked too. She wanted that love that they could give her, she wanted it to be theirs. She hoped he was right and that’s what Lucius and Severus wanted too because until, or if ever her instincts came back, they would need something else to keep them together. But right that second wasn’t the time for that, it was the time to enjoy being held by one of the people who loved you, even if things weren’t perfect the moment was to Lyra. It was easy and uncomplicated, he loved her and was holding her, and she loved it. As well as him.

 

As the night went on they stayed in the same position, until Severus and Lucius, who were worried when Draco hadn’t returned to their shared bed. Out of worry, Severus used his position as a teacher to get him and Lucius into the Hufflepuff common room and to Lyra’s private room, Draco had told them earlier that he was going to see Lyra and needed to know where she was staying. Seeing them asleep, Lyra in Draco’s arms, they felt better knowing nothing had happened to Draco, and hopeful that this was a sign that there was hope that everything could be worked out. Levitating Lyra and Draco into her bed and pulling the covers over them, they wrote a quick note and took their leave, holding hands as they too went off to bed.

 

The note they left had been simple, that because they had been worried, they had gone looking for Draco and having found them sleeping in a chair they moved them into the bed. And that they were also hoping that as the next day was a Saturday, that she would come back with Draco to their shared rooms to talk.

 

HP - IH

 

As the morning dawned Lyra shifted in her sleep, the shifting, in turn, set off another set of kicks waking her from her sleep. When she was sure she was in no danger of wetting herself like last night she would have just rolled over and gone back to sleep, but she sprang right up, much like a deer when they get startled. She couldn’t remember going to bed or Draco leaving last night when her hand was touched by something that definitely wasn’t bedding. Looking across her shoulder behind her she caught sight of a fully dressed Draco sleeping next to her, she then looked down and saw she was still in her school robes from the day before. Racking her mind she found that the last thing she remembered was Draco holding her in his arms. She figured that she had probably fallen asleep in his embrace and not wanting to wake her up, had put her to bed and that since it was most likely late had stayed over.

 

She soon learned that her thoughts were not true as she saw the note lying on her nightstand and read it. Severus and Lucius had put them to bed after becoming worried and found them asleep.

 

She hovered over the simple and harmless note unsure how to respond. If she should forget about it for now and give in to the sleepiness that still lingered, or to wake Draco up immediately to either get his opinion or, make him leave with a message that she would visit later in that day when she had wrapped her mind around the note and the night before. She didn’t think she could do that to Draco who was like she was minutes earlier, sound asleep. 

 

That was how she chose what to do if the baby hadn’t kicked her she wouldn’t have woken up, at least for a while. And if that hadn’t happened she wouldn’t have read the note. So she gave into sleep and enjoyed the fact that she didn’t have to choose right now.

 

HP - IH

 

It was much, much later in the day when Lyra was woken by Draco. Draco having been asleep when he was woken up by the need to relieve himself, lest he have a similar accident to the one that Lyra had last night. Which more than likely would have ended up on her again, as they were in the same bed, and spooning which would be one of the worst times for Draco to pee in  _ any _ bed. Upon returning he had found the note that had been left last night, then once again in the wee hours of the morning when Lyra had dropped it on the bed before dropping back off to sleep.

 

Gripping her arm he lightly shook it, hoping that that was all it would take to wake her, it wasn’t. After a few more shakes, a poke or two, and light slap to the arm, he resorted to tickling. Not wanting to send her into a state where she couldn’t control her bladder again he made sure not to do it too long, just long enough for her eyes to open.

 

And did her eyes open. They opened just before a huge gasp, she made to get air into her sleep ridden lungs, that despite the fact she was asleep had started to gasp for air. And if that wasn’t enough she gave a good shove and pushed Draco away so hard he almost flew right off the bed. Springing up in shock she couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous image Draco made, sprawled out across the floor, hair that was usually perfect was looking more like the rats nest she used to have as Harry. The indignant look he shot her did not to stop the laughter that was now pouring out of her, and she would have continued laughing away if not for her bladder that once again made itself known to her. Crawling out of bed she walked across Draco, being mindful not to step on him as she went into the bathroom.

 

When she came out Draco had composed himself and his hair was once again perfectly in place.

 

“So what was the tinkling for?”

 

“Did you see the note that was left? Last night my dad and Severus came looking and put us to bed as we were asleep. They left this note. They are hoping that you will come see them today.”

 

“No, I saw it. It was so early at the time I decided to go back to sleep.” Lyra answered as she moved to the wardrobe, and started to look for some robes to wear today.

 

“Will you?” Asked Draco looking slightly worried that I might say no, that she wouldn’t. “I know they have both missed you, we all have. We’re sorry, and we don’t want it to happen again. We want to try and make it better. We want to have you back.”

 

Lyra paused, hand reaching for her new favorite winter robes, warm enough to keep her warm without making her too hot. She had spent many hours thinking, about if she should go back to her husbands, what she would do if she did, and everything thing else you could think of. Would be a mistake if she didn’t let them in their child’s life, would it be worse if they never got back together. All of these thoughts crossed her mind as she was frozen in mid-grab. And she remembered that she had decided she would try and work it out with them. Besides, she had no idea if the instincts would come back, and if they did she would most likely go right to them, her instinct clouded mind would be able to think of little else. 

 

She wanted everything to work out and she knew it would take work, part of that work being in the same room and talking with all of her Mates. 

 

“Yes, I’ll go. If you want to wait until I get dressed and have some breakfast, I will walk back there with you.”

 

“Alright, I’ll wait.”

 

And with that settled Lyra pull the robe set from her wardrobe and walked into the bathroom to change. Hoping as she did that she wouldn’t regret trying to let them back in.


	22. Attempts

Lyra was dressed in no time, not that she didn’t try to drag it out. Even with being ok with her decision she was slightly panicking. She wanted everything to go well, but she wasn’t sure it would go that way, that she wouldn’t get angry or something. After washing her face and pulling her longer than ever hair into a ponytail, she took a deep breath and walked back out. Draco was sitting at the little table she had in the corner, a  _ small _ breakfast of fruit, bagels, and pastries with tea, and both orange and pumpkin juice, almost covering the whole table so that you could barely see the top of the table underneath. 

 

“Is this supposed to be a light breakfast? Or do you think they actually think they expect us to eat all of this?” Lyra asked as she swore she saw the table wobble and threaten to give under the weight of its enormous load.

 

“You know how house elves can be. They always want to feed you. I think sometimes it’s so they can show what they can do in so little time, it’s their way of showing off what they can do.” 

 

She knew Draco was right, but it never failed to amaze her how much food they produced in a moments notice. 

 

Eating their way through not even half of the miniature feast that way laid out before them, Lyra and Draco had chatted while eating. Nothing too serious as they both knew that the serious talk would come later when they would go back to their current and formerly shared rooms. Draco had asked about how she had been since she had woken, and how the pregnancy was doing. Even going so far as to joke about her accident last night and if it was a new part of her schedule.

 

Before long then had both almost clasped in their chairs, stomachs protesting at the enormous amount of food they had consumed. It had all been so good that they didn’t want any of it to go to waste. Even Lyra’s cravings had pushed her over the edge and made her eat a lot more than she was normally able to. Not that she had been complaining at the time, her mind too preoccupied at the time, by the delicious food that she was currently busy eating. 

 

HP - IH

 

I was almost an hour later when Draco and Lyra made it to the rooms. The food they had overwhelmed them and they waited to go anywhere till their stomachs didn’t protest any movement. As they stood outside the portrait they were happy they did wait, even an hour later their stomachs still were full and slightly protesting. And they weren’t the only ones. 

 

Lyra’s mind seemed like it could shut up. All they way through their  _ light  _ breakfast, the wait and, the walk up to her former rooms it was yapping away at her. It would go remember this, or what about that, have you forgotten this? And she didn’t but she wanted this back, things to change, so no matter how much the thoughts made her falter, she continued.

 

Nodding to Draco he said the password and lead her into the room.

 

HP-IH

 

Being with all of her Mates in the same room together had sent Lyra reeling, though Draco did all he could to comfort her as they all sat down together in the small living area. It was awkward and tense, each Dominate knew that they were at fault for it by their past actions, or lack of actions. 

 

Severus and Lucius had already had a pot of tea, and some biscuits brought to the living room, in the hopes that Lyra would agree to meet them, and come back to their rooms. They each had a cup poured and made to each of their likings, but they remained untouched, sitting on the table, by their drinkers.

 

After several more minutes of silence Severus had had enough and broke it.

 

“I would like to apologize for my abhorrent behaviour to you, I can’t speak for Lucius or Draco, but I was so preoccupied, and unused to being in a relationship, let alone a Mateship. I have been alone for most of my life. Besides my abusive father and helpless mother I never knew any type of love, until your mother. I had hoped that she, being my best friend, would be my Mate and I clung to her, and her love like a lifeline. After we stopped being friends I had lost all hope of finding any type of love. When I discovered that you were my Mate I was so happy, I had been given a new chance at love. When we were away it was like a dream, and when we came back here it was like I was back in the past. Stuck here teaching children that hated me as much as I did them, reminding me or what I was sure I would never have, happiness, family, everything I had wanted in my own life, that everyone around me seemed to take for granted.

 

I have no excuses for how I behaved. Miss Lovegood came to me before you disappeared and warned me, she somehow knew what was going to happen. I should have known better and listened to her words, not everyone is as they appear to be, she is very smart. I now regret that I didn’t give her the respect I should have and listened to her, if I had all of this might have been avoided.” The dour man was unable to look at Lyra as he spoke to her, his eyes were closed tightly and head turned down to the ground, as he spoke his peace.

 

Lucius reached out his hand and placed it on the former Slytherin’s shoulder in silent support. Lucius knew he had no excuse accept his own self importance, and told Lyra as much. That he hadn’t meant to either, that his whole life had been planned out for him, and that now that his life had taken itself into it’s own hands he had been thrown for a loop. His life had been all about duty, and he still had to uphold the Malfoy family, the business’s he owned were the only thing Lucius had had much control over, and he wanted to keep them that way.

 

In the end the monologues that were given up to Lyra in hopes to sooth some of the hurt and help mend their still beginning and evolving relationship. 

 

HP-IH

 

It wasn’t an easy recovery, their relationship had had very little real basis to begin with. Not that that was bad, but with the short amount of time they had had together, alone, didn’t allow them to properly bond and assimilate their lives. In fact the little time they did spend together was fueled by their combined instincts, and wasn’t up to the real life application it was faced with. 

 

Days that were filled with school, work, and overall day to day dealing, soon gave way to tea’s, study sessions, dinners, lunches, and everything in between. While they each didn’t let their own personal goals, and lives suffer, they made the time to be with each other. Whether it was just two of them, or all of them together, an hour or a whole day, they didn’t let themselves fall into the traps of their old, lone, lives. 


	23. Dumbledore's Redemption

Lyra was nearing the end of her pregnancy, at almost ten months pregnant she wished she was a muggle woman. Magical pregnancies lasted an extra month to ensure the proper growth of the child’s magic, also she was only now able to find out the sex of her child when muggles can so much sooner. Not to mention because of the extra month and she already felt like she was the size of her overweight whale of a cousin, and she still had a month of growing to go.

With the four of them still rebuilding their relationship Lyra had decided to invite all of her Mates to the appointment with Madam Pomfrey, along with her two parents.

As they helped her onto the bed, her stomach reminding her of the muggle Santa Claus, she was unable to safely get onto anything, or off it for that matter, without help. She was never more thankful that she had moved back into their shared rooms, it was so helpful to have someone around to help her get around, especially with the child inside her moving about so much. It was like it was dancing around, constantly, and often enough, hitting her bladder.

“Alright, let’s take a peek, shall we?” Madam Pomfrey asked the small group rhetorically, as she waved her wand over Lyra’s ginormous stomach. “Genus revelare.”

As she said the spell a fog rose from Lyra’s stomach, to hover over it.

Looking into the fog Madam Pomfrey said,”you are going to be the proud parents of...”

HP-IH

“Can you believe we're going to have, have...,” Lyra trailed off, unable to finish her sentence because of how excited she was.

“We could be happier for you, love. But we should be going, it’s getting late. Now don’t forget to call us when you go into labour, we want to be here for you.” And with those final words, and a round of hugs, Sirius and Remus departed through the floo back to Grimmauld Place.

Even though the school year was over, and both Lyra and Draco having graduated, they were still living at Hogwarts. Part of it was because they weren’t ready to return to Malfoy Manor, unsure of how it would affect their relationship. The other part was because of how far along she was in her pregnancy, and it was unwise to do any lengthy, or rough travelling, so that ruled out both muggle and magical modes of transportation. Magical travelling was rough enough on its own, and from where the school was in Scotland, it would take over five hours to get to the Manor through muggle means.

Most of the teachers had gone to their summer homes or off travelling as they often did in the summer because they finally had the time. Besides themselves, Madam Pomfrey, only Dumbledore, Trelawny, Madam Pince, and Hagrid remained in the ancient castle.

After having dinner, which included fresh bread, baked herb crusted salmon, butter coated asparagus and a generous amount of creamy mushroom rice. To which Lyra added mustard, chocolate sauce, honey, chopped nuts, and peanut butter. Needless to say, she was the only ones who wanted to add them to their dinner. Dumbledore came knocking at their portrait.

“Good evening, I see you just finished with dinner.”

“What do you need Albus?” drawled Severus, who after two decades was used to his attempts at being nonchalant, and preferred to cut to the chase.

“I was hoping to talk with Lyra if she would be so kind,” he asked, peering over his half-moon spectacles.

“It’s fine, why do you all go for a walk, I’ve seen how cooped up you feel. I’ll be fine for an hour, go enjoy this lovely summer night air.” Lyra was interested as to what Dumbledore had to say to her now after all this time and didn’t need her mates hovering around them while they talked.

They reluctantly left their rooms, muttering to themselves about not wanting to leave her alone with Dumbledore.

“What do you want, why have you come to see me?” Asked a tired Lyra as she slowly sat down on the one sofa she could get off on her own without any help.

“I wanted to talk to you about what I did in the past. I never meant to use you or take your money. When your parents died and they left you alone I knew he wasn’t truly dead, and I saw using your money, and political power as an easy way to help prepare for when he did return. After he was gone I was too ashamed to admit what I had done, so I felt keeping you in the dark about it all would be the easiest way.”

“So I was right, you were using me, and in more ways than one.”

“Yes, I was. I have no excuses for my behaviour, and I have given you no reason to want to regain my trust. Despite my transactions against you, I have always looked on you like a grandchild, though my actions might not have shown it. These past few months have hurt me, and with what happened and, not knowing exactly what happened and if you would be alright, I was very worried. Then when you came back you weren’t living with your Mates, I was concerned that they had done something to you. I am hoping that you can forgive me.”

Lyra looked into his face and saw that he seemed to have more wrinkles, and he did look thinner than before, he looked unwell.

“I can’t tell you how angry and sad I was when I learned what you had done, and on that night too, my whole world was just turned upside down. Then, seconds later, I found out that you had been stealing from me, the man I looked up to like a grandfather. I don’t know if I can ever forgive you, let alone trust you ever again. What you have done has made you untrustworthy, I trusted you with my life for years, and while I was trusting you wholeheartedly, you were betraying me. While I have put aside my anger, I can’t do the same to my pain.”

“I understand, my dear girl. Maybe one day I can gain what I have lost from you back, but I understand why you are not able to forgive me at this time. I will take my leave now but know that my door is always open to you, no matter the reason if I can help I will do my best. Goodnight, stay sitting, I’ll see myself out.” The headmaster got up from the soft chair and made his way to the door, his neon pink butterflies flying across the periwinkle fabric of his robes, as they swished back and forth, swaying as he walked.


	24. It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry with how long I've been taking getting chapters out my beta has been going through I bad time and I've been picking up the slack, and I'm bad at grammar so I've been taking my time. Please enjoy and watch for the new stuff I'm planning to come out with.

Lyra was exhausted and went to their shared bedroom after Dumbledore left. She loved him, trusted him for so long, it hurt her deeply to think that he had been lying to her while she cared so deeply for him. It was almost unbearable to think about. It was difficult to get undressed when you were unable to bend over or move easily, she took off what she could before giving in and curling up in the middle of the bed. As she fell asleep, her hand rubbing her stomach where she was being kicked she thought of names. She was fast asleep by the time the three men returned from their walk, they had grumbled throughout the whole walk, unhappy that they left her to deal with Dumbledore all alone. She could handle him, handle a lot, but it was their job to worry and worry they did. But when they returned and found her peacefully snoring, they knew that it had gone better than they feared it would.

HP - IH

“How did it go last night?” Draco asked Lyra in the morning. “What did he want to talk to you about?”

“He wanted to know if I could forgive him. I was honest with him, even if he wasn’t to me. I don’t know if I can. What he did, it did more than hurt me, I looked up to him, trusted him with everything. I might forgive him someday, but that day will not come soon.”

“How can he ask for forgiveness after what he did?”

“Because he wants to put it behind him, he wants to live in the present, not in the past, or ever the future. He wanted to know that the future would not be against him. Even though I didn’t forgive him, he has the hope that in time I might, that is enough for now.”

“Would you forgive him? I can’t imagine I would,” Severus said as he poured himself another cup of black coffee.

“I might, I might not. Only time will tell, and my heart. But I think I will. When? I don’t know. But I do know that I can’t cause pain when I can put an end to it. It’s not like with the Weasley’s or Hermione, he means more to me, even if he did hurt me. It is one infraction in a lifetime of care, he doesn't want something that will hurt me more, he wants to put an end to the pain. I just don’t know if I am ready for that ending.”

“We will be here for you when you are, and until you are we will be right next to you, helping you as we should,” Lucius said as he leaned in and kissed Lyra on the cheek, his soft lips brushing against her warm cheek. The kiss was just that but it was filled with that promise, the promise of simply being there.

Lyra turned away from Lucius and back to her breakfast, a warm smile spread across her face as she cut up her thick stack of mustard and pineapple covered pancakes. Even though it was her craving she couldn’t believe that she wanted to eat it, neither could her mates who were doing their best to not look at her plate for fear that it would put them off their breakfasts like many other meals she ate with them. They ate in a peaceful silence, the scrapes of their utensils, and sounds of eating were the only noises that they heard. For most people eating with a group was a time to socialize and talk, but for people who spent all of their time together and talked all throughout the day enjoyed the downtime, the quietness that was comfortable when you were with people you loved.

HP - IH

Time had always seemed to go by faster in the castle, like time didn’t want to wait and was doing it’s best to make Lyra’s time they're short, now time seemed to move much differently. A day could be done in an hour, while a week could feel like a year. While she didn’t really get much bigger Lyra felt like she did, like every day that went by, that got closer to her due date, made her feel much bigger. While she wasn’t really that big, nowhere near the size of her cousin, it didn’t stop her from feeling that way. It didn’t stop the waddle she had when she walked, which wasn’t much. As a boy she had been thin and slender, that didn’t stop when she changed. She was just as thin, just as slender, she had even lost a few inches that she couldn’t afford to lose. And still, she did what she could, though the back pain, the aches she got all over her body screamed in pain, unable to bare the weight that didn’t let up. She couldn’t wait for the pregnancy to be over, and the constant pain she was in to stop. Because of all the pain and her size, Madam Pomfrey had confined her to bed rest for the next to weeks until she was ready to give birth.

“Can I get you anything before I go to the Manor and start to get everything ready for us to return after Madam Pomfrey allows us to leave?” Lucius was going to the Manor alone, Draco and Severus were working in Severus’s private potions lab, Draco had asked Severus to take him on as an apprentice so he could get his own potions Mastery.

“No, I’ll call a house elf if I need anything or there's a problem. You’ve been putting off returning to the manor for weeks since school ended if he wants to return after I give birth everything need to be ready.”

“I know, I know. Have a good day I think I’ll be back in time for supper.”

This time they wouldn’t be returning to Hogwarts to live at the end of summer. Severus had finally decided to retire, having not like teaching in the first place he now had no real reason to stay and plenty of reasons to leave. Though he would still be working for the school as it’s potions Master, making potions of Madam Pomfrey and the hospital wing, but no longer as it’s potion teacher. Hogwarts held a special place in each of their hearts but it wasn’t their home anymore, they had each other back now, and didn’t want to have anything come between them again. Unfortunately, Lyra was too tired and unprepared after the time she spent in her walking sleep she wasn’t ready to take her NEWT’s and would be taking them in September at the Ministry.

With a kiss goodbye, Lucius flooed out of their apartment and to the manor. Lyra who had nothing better to do went back to studying, there was only so much to do and reading was one of them. So she decided if reading was one of the only things she could do she would read what would help her with her NEWT’s. Lunch came and gone and the sun had shifted away giving her a need to light some candles even though the sun was still shining brightly.

Lucius didn’t return until they were halfway through dinner, Lyra having been carried by Severus to the table. Between the painful weight and the heavy waddle, she had when she did walk made it difficult to walk distances so Severus carried her to save time and the chance of having an accident.

“How did it go?” Severus asked as he took a sip of the red wine he and Draco were having with their dinner of baked chicken marinara with penne cover in a white cheese sauce.

“Alright. The elves make sure everything is kept clean and in proper order. We had to sort through a lot of the family cribs and other things that were stored in the family wing of the manor, there were two magically expanded rooms full of things for infants and small children. There were so many matching sets that it was hard to decide which ones we should use. I had them put in the nursery. And I had the door magically connected to ours so we would be able to get to them quickly.”

“We still have time, besides it doesn't all need to be done before we go back. Just the basics so we can do the rest as we go.”

Lucius sat down and poured himself a generous glass of wine before taking a good drink of it and starting to plate himself some of the still hot food, though it wouldn’t have gotten cold because of the heating charms placed on the pots the food was in.

After dinner, they all headed to bed, tried for their days, even Lyra who only sat and read all day, but then again she was sharing her body and that made lots of people tried.

HP - IH

Lyra’s contractions started early in the morning, or in the middle of the night, depending on who you asked. She woke all of her mates with an ear-piercing shriek of pain. Curling around her large stomach she sobbed in agony, the contractions had been going on for a while, but they hadn’t been painful enough to wake her up until then.

“What’s going on,” Draco mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“Are you alright?”

“I don’t know, I feel like my stomach is being ripped apart,” Lyra said between heavy breaths before letting out another scream that made all of their ears ring.

“It’s time, the bed’s wet from your water breaking. Draco go and get Madam Pomfrey, We need her here, right now. Ditty, Bubbles!”

“Master Severus bes callings for Ditty and Bubbles?”

“Yes, it’s time. Get the baby supplies and nursery ready, and make sure when Madam Pomfrey gets here that you get her whatever she needs.” Severus turned back to Lyra holding her to him as Lucius did the same on the other side of her as Draco ran from the room in nothing but his sleeping trousers, no doubt heading to the small part den part library just a few doors down the hall where the nearest floo accessible fireplace was.

As Draco left the room he could hear Lyra screaming in pain behind him, hurrying to the floo Draco stopped long enough to call out “Hogwarts infirmary” before jumping through and rushing about trying to find Madam Pomfrey. When he found her he barely let her get some supplies before rushing her through the floo and back to Lyra.


End file.
